Life between Heaven n' Hell
by Raggedydollz
Summary: Kagome and Sango are best friends who steal cars,strip, and bartend while trying to forget their past. Doing so, they run through obsticals of life, looking to each other for support. TRUST ME! IT'S ALL GOOD PLEASE READ IT! IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Hi! This is my first fic so be very blunt! If you don't like it, tell me. If you DO like it, tell me!!! I take all my reviews seriously(not etremely serious). I know I've reviewed like 90 of some of you ppls fics already. So, check this fic out and hit me back! My e-mail is laziedoll_xoxo@yahoo.com Holla at me anytime! PLease READ n'REVIEW~ OKay, on with the fic!!!  
  
Life between Heaven n' Hell  
  
Chapter one- The reason they do why we do what we do  
  
Kagome and Sango camped out under the stars of their hotel building. "Oh my god Kag. Tokyo has some of the most beautiful nights." "Yeah it does. Too bad we're back to the U.S. tomorrow." " We don't have to be." "Sango, are you serious? Of course we do! We just stole, and chopped 20 cars!" Sango sighed. "Kag how did our lives come down to this? We've gone from bad to worse." "I don't know. One day I was singing, the next day..but hey, at least we're going together." "Have you ever thought about going back to college?" "No. I passed the SATs with flying colors remember?" Sango smirked. "I remember. I also remember you setting the dorm on fire by accident." "No surprise there. I'm known for my mistakes and little else." "I didn't mean it that way Kag. My life's shit too." "But you still have a family that wants you home." Sango frowned. "Your parents do love you Kag." Kagome shook her head, the tears on the verge of spilling. "No they don't. No family would shun you for losing your virginity Sango." "At least your virginity wasn't a mistake." Kagome's eyes were apologetic toward Sango's. "Sorry. I didn't mean to remind you of Hiei." "It's alright. I mean, I was in 9th grade and stupid. Like your grandmother use to say, shit happens."   
  
After a moment of silence, Sango spoke again. "So...when are we heading back to Chicago?" Kagome sighed. "Hell, I don't really want to go, but sooner or later the police will find us and it'll all be over." "Yep. So after we go home, what's next Tennessee?" "Haven't the slightest. We've robbed, Nevada, Florida, Ohio, New Jersey." "Texas, Michigan, Arizona." Sango finished with a smile. " The only place left is Cali, Or Alaska. We can't do Georgia because the southern hospitality is too good." " We could do New Yo..." Sango slurred the rest of the sentence. New York was a sensitive spot for Kaogme, and a place where she never wanted to go again. Kagome was originally born and raised there, not to mention her first boyfriend. When her parents kicked her out, she moved to Chicago to live with her grandmother. When her grandmother died, she started to steal. "Sango, we aren't going back to New York." "Kagome, please. How do you know he's even still there?" '' I don't. He may be gone, but I can't risk running into him or my family. When I moved to Chicago, I felt like they were trying to throw me away. " " You told me. The summer you moved over there was a unforgettable one. Tenth grade was so much fun too." Kagome smiled. "Yeah it was. Did I ever tell you how my parents found about me losing my virginity?" "No. I always assumed your parents walked in the bedroom at the wrong time." Kagome shrugged. "They walked in on us, but it wasn't in the bedroom." "Where?" "The laundry room." Sango burst into fits of laughter. Kagome just continued the smile as she remembered her mother's face after she had went through her first orgasm. "Yeah, that was the best day of my life. Then things took a turn for the worst." "So where we off to? I mean, we got plenty of money, but the way we spend it, our piggy bank is running out fast." "Sango, this time you pick the place. Where do you want to go?" Sango thought for a minute. "I dunno. Maybe, we'll go somewhere after we quite our jobs. Working in a gentleman's bar aint my kind of work." "Me either, being a stripper is so beneath me. I can't believe my self respect has stooped to that type of level in the entertainment business. What happened to me just singing?" "I don't know, but it beats begging my parents for money. They were literally smothering me. Trying so hard to make me something I'm not." "Yeah. Well we better get some rest because we have to be out of here by 7:00am sharp." The girls gathered up the blankets and made their way back to their room.  
  
A/N: OKay first chapter. Good, BAd, suggestions? May I put out that a suggestion is JUST that. A suggestion, nothing more than that. Ppl get that confused sometimes. I don't have to use it and if I do, the credit will go to you-when I say that, I mean the whole chapter is dedicated to you. So PLEASE READ n' REview!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! You know you wanna!!!!!!-luv to luv ya!!!!~lazydoll06 


	2. Never do the same thing twice

A/n: To my very first reviewer Biganimefan thank-you! I'm very happy you reviewed my story, and I hope you continue. Thanks for the advice Sayah1112, I'll be sure to use it! To all the readers out there, check out Sayah1112's fic 'Forbidden Love'. It's one of the best fics on the site! & thanks to anime otaku!!! (tHESE WERE MY FIRST THREE REVIEWERS)_Now, On with DA FIC!!!  
  
Lame disclaimer!: I'm not going to sit here and type this every time so let me make this clear to you- I, lazydoll06 DOESN'T IN ANY WAY OWN INUYASHA OR ANY COPYWRITED SONGS I USE IN THIS FIC! I won't say this again!-thankyou  
  
Life between Heaven n' Hell  
  
Chapter 2- Never do the same thing twice (this chapter's kinda LONG so brace yo self!!)  
  
Chicago was busy as usual. The streets littered with trash, rude people walking the streets, and Kagome loved every bit of it. She and Sango had parted ways for the week, she visiting her family, Kagome going to her day job as a mechanic. She walked into the auto shop, ignoring her boss' complaints about her not showing up. "Hey Spike, whas crackin?" Spike grunted from under the car. " My ass. Where the hell have you been?" Kaogme rolled under a Mazuradi (sry if I spelled it wrong. For all of you who don't know, this a very, very, nice car. ) lowering her voice. "On a boost. Needed extra cash." "What for? You ain't goin back to college and aren't you a stripper?" 'Did he have to bring that up?' "Yes but I plan to get the hell out of here come next year. The police are riding my ass like a damn bronco. Pretty soon they'll trace me back here, and I won't allow that." He snorted. "Well maybe if you stopped they wouldn't be chasing you." " You're one to talk. I got the idea from you." "But I didn't think you'd be so damn good at it. Shit, you almost got me beat. ALMOST" Kagome smirked. "You know I do." "Whatever." Ashanti's new song 'Rock wit U' came on the radio, and Kagome just had to sing it. ' I think I like how your body feels next to me, aww baby when you kissin me' aww baby when you lovin me, I can't describe what I want to do with you tonight, aww baby when you come to me, I'll make it so you never leave." "Sing it Kag!" Nazuna called from her station. Kagome smiled then continued to sing, the whole shop loving her voice.  
  
Sango rushed in and out of the kitchen, delivering hot pizza to tables, trying to keep her composure under all the pressure. Some guys walked in, laughing and glancing at the girls in the restaurant. 'Damn! This is all I need. Some perverted scum to serve. Here we go..' She walked over to the table the were seated in. They're was one cute blond but his ears looked like an elf. (LOL- I am deeply, madly, insanely in love with Orlando Bloom and his character Legolas.)  
  
To the right of him, was two some dude with orange hair. He was a cutie, but looked like a little child. The one who sat across from him was Ranma. She knew him from high school. The last guy was a complete mystery. His hair looked silky, tie back into a little pony tail. He had chaste almond eyes, that complimented his skin color. He had three earrings in his right ear, and a small smirk on his lips. 'Okay, he is too good to be true.' When he saw her checking him out, Sango blushed, and stopped herself. "Hi. What can I get for you guys?" The question was directed to all four guys, but she was looking at him. 'Come on, your good looks have to have the voice to match.' He smiled at her, making Sango's heart quicken. "Um, We'll have two pepperoni's." "And A cheese." Elf boy put in. "Okay, anything to drink?" "Water." All boys said together. Sango laughed. 'Boys are so cheap. They know got damn well water is free!' She took their orders to the kitchen then turning on the news, not really paying attention to it. Her mystery guy came over while she was fixing their water. "Your pizza will be done in a sec." " I'm not over here for the pizza." "Then how may I help you?" "You can start by giving me your name." Sango looked up from the water glasses. "O-oh! My name's Sango. Yours?" "Miroku. I come here all the time, and this is my first time seeing you." "I've been out of town." "Well that would explain it. When do you get off of work?" Sango smirked. 'Is this guy for real? He's the sexiest thing since Orlando Bloom, and he wants to know when I get off work?! But hey, I ain't one to argue.' "I get off in an hour Miroku." "Then I'll see you in an hour." He walked back to his table, high-fiving elf boy. 'God he's got a nice ass!' Same thoughts were going through Miroku's mind.   
  
She delivered the drinks and pizza, tuning into the News. "The car thieves have hit Tokyo! So all the people of the U.S. watch out! Police watches have started to due a CAR THEFT!! Watch for all illegal activity!" Sango's mouth dropped open at the city of police watches. Chicago was #3 on the A list. 'SHIT! Gotta call Kagome.' Miroku saw the look on her face then frowned. "Something wrong?" "Oh, no. My brother's car got robbed by those two and I think I should go call him." Sango made a hasty exit to the back bathroom and dialed Kagome's cell. "Hey Kag?" {Yeah, whas up?} "Are you watching the news?! They're doing a police run on all cars here. We need top be out by Friday. We got three days! Where are we going to go?" {Shit! I don't know. Pick a place.} Sango braced herself. "New York." {There's no way in he-} "We're going! It's the only place that wasn't on the top ten list. Bye." *Click** 


	3. Phone call Pushin to New York?

A/n: Okay I added another character to accompany Kagome and Sango on their trip. Some of you may know her. Nazuna. I have no clue who this character is in real life. So if you have any info on her as to what she's like, who she dates etc. please tell me. I will be forever grateful to ya for it!!! Thanks for all the reviews, they were sweet. Just a reminder, you don't have to like my fic. IF you have a problem with it, then tell me!!! lol- Miroku will come later on, I promise!!& sorry, but he won't know about Sango and Kagome till later, but I PROMISE it'll be some MAJOR SHIT when he does!!!! I can't tell you where Inuyasha is b/c I need an idea 4 him. If you got an idea on what he should be doing, holla at me! Remember, nothing drastic( he's only 21!) and this is Inuyasha, so you know he's gotta be the bad boy.~ Now, on wit my fic!!!~  
  
  
  
Chapter three- Phone call- Pushin to New York  
  
Sango saw Kagome's car pulling up in the ususal meeting spot. Kagome, and someone else stepped out the car. "Kag, who is that?" "Oh, This is Nazuna. Nazuna Sango. She's coming with us to New York." Sang wanted to slap her best friend right about now. "Relax Sango. I had known you guys secret for a while now. I promise IU won't be a pain in your ass." Nazuna gave her a warm smile. Kagome walked back over to the old Chevy. "We need a new car. The transmission is shot in this one. Nazuna, can you fix this?" Nazuna inspected the car. "Nope, but I know the perfect car we can use. Follow me." The girls left the old, rusty, Chevy, and followed Nazuna down to a forgotten where house. Kagome stopped. "Why the hell are we here?" "Nazuna smirked. "You'll see." She took out a key and unlocked the metal door. Sango turned on the light switch next to her. When the lights came on, all three girls just stared at the beautiful pink Cadillac. Kagome smiled. "Nazuna it's beautiful! You stole this?" "Yeah, from one of my dad's bitchy girlfriends on her birthday. You should have seen her face. I figured if we're going on boost in New York, at least we could go in style." Sango toucked the rims of the car. "I'll say. Nazuna, you and I just might get along after all. Kagome?" "Yeah?" "I'm sorry but we have to go to New York. I promise when the heat dies down, or we get some new Benjermins, we 're out. Promise." Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome nodded. The girls rode back to the Chevy for their bags, then they were off.  
  
Half way through the ride Sango remembered that she had an important call to make.  
  
**flashback to 6 hours ago, after Sango had gotten off of work***  
  
Miroku had given her his number and made her promise to call. "Miroku, I'll think about it." "Do think about long and hard." He bent over to put an angel soft kiss on her lips. "Think about that too." Elf boy had called to Miroku from the car. "Come on lover boy we gotta go!" Miroku sighed, and walked off, giving Sango one last smile. Sango stood on the side of the curb, reading the number over and over. "I most defiantly will call you." ***end of flashback***   
  
  
  
She took out her cell and dialed his number. {Hello?} "Hi Miroku." {Sango? It's 11:00pm. I honestly didn't think you'd call. But I'm glad you did.} "Me too." The two had a soft conversation about nothing really important, Kaogme straining to listen from the front seat. After a good hour, Sango said goodbye. "Who was that Sango?" "Nunya." "Oh, don't be like that! We're best friends! So tell me, who's the hottie?" Sango sighed. 'It's the least I could do. Iam dragging her back to a place she doesn't want to be.' "His name's Miroku. I met him at work yesterday, and he told me to call him." "Oh Sango, that's great! Is he, you know, workion with somethin?" "Kagome?!...His hands were pretty big." A smnall blush formed on her cheeks for admitting that. "Well I'm happy for you. " "Thanks Kag." nazuna had been driving quietly with tears in her eyes." Kagome looked over at Nazuna, wondering why the water works were on. "Whas wrong Nazuna?" "It's just that you guys are so sweet to each other! I think it's wonderful how you two consider each other's feelings." Kagome just smiled at her, with no words needing to be said.  
  
Halfway through the ride, all three girls felt a huge bump in the road. "Damn Nazuna what was that?!" "I don't know Kaogme. " All the girls got out of the car. Nazuna took a look at the tires and let out a long breath of relief. " We've got a flat tire that's all." Sango pouted. "I didn't see a spare tire in the back." Kaogme took out her cell but got no reception. "No signal. Looks like we're just going to hike back to that singing lounge a mile back." Nazuna and Sango looked at her like she had lost her damn mind. "No way in hell am I trudging back to that dump!" "Sango what choice do we have?" Nazuna sided with Sango. "Hell, I'll push this car to New York before I go in there with those bums!" "Then get to pushin. "  
  
A/n: Okay, chapter 3 is up! Trust me, the good stuff will be coming really soon! Now it's time for me to do my begging-PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!!! I need this review more than I can say!!!~lazydoll06 


	4. Why my parents were right back down memo...

(A/n: thanks for the idea Fan of Inu!! I'll make sure to use the auto shop idea for later use. Shadow Angel, you're a doll! I did see that episode, but I never knew the girls name! I have no clue who Nobunaga is either but anywhoo, on with the fic, and keep sending the ideas! I luv them! Oh, and to Biganimefan- the strip club is coming sooner than you think.. Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: when have I ever owned Inuaysha?  
  
Chapter Four- Why my parents were right.  
  
The walk back to the Singing Lounge was a long one. After reasoning, Sango had finally agreed to the plan of going back. Both girls had to literally drag Nazuna. Reaching the bar, Kagome asked for the manager. "Are you the manager?" She was standing infront of a fat, smelly, 40 year old man, who was continuously staring at her breasts. "Yah, I'm da manager. How can I help ya." "Well you see sir, my friends and I were wondering if you had a phone, or spare tire we could use." " Ain't got no spare, and yopu gotta give me somethin to use my phone." "What do you want?" Kagome tried playing the innocent role. No way in hell was she going to fuck this dude. ' I'd rather die first.' He put his hand on her shoulders and started rubbing her arm. " Hell NO!! The thought should have never crossed your sliming, filty mind!" She stormed out of the bar, in a very fowl mood.  
  
"Kagome what happened?" "That asshole there said he didn't have a spare and the only way to use his phone was if I had sex with him." " Damn that bastard. So what are we gonna do now?" "I don't know Nazuna." "Hey you guys?" Kagome turned to Sango who was standing near a pick up truck. "Why don't we just do what we do best and steel a car?" Nazuna smiled. "How come I didn't think of that?" Kagome smirked. "You too huh?" The three girls, worked their majic, having the car door open in seconds flat. Kagome hopped in the driver's seat. "I can drive a stick real well." All three girls laughed at her comment and pulled out of the parking lot. "We're not going to leave my car right?" They drove back to the pink Cadillac and latched it on, then continued their drive to the Big Apple.   
  
Two hours later, the truck had grown quiet. Sango sleeping, Nazuna in her own web of thoughts and Kagome in hers while concentrating to the road. "Hey Kag?" "Yeah Naz?" "Why don't you want to go back to New York. I meant to ask in the where house but it sorta slipped my mind once we got on the road." "Because my family is ashamed of me." "Why?" "They were angry at me, because I lost my virginity to this guy named guy, who they didn't approve of. They thought I should leave so I wouldn't set a bad example on my little brother." "That's horse shit Kag. It's your business who you decide to give it up to. Not theirs." "I know that, but they can't seem to get the concept. It wasn't enough that I really loved the guy, they were just hateful toward him." "What didn't they like about him?" Kagome sighed. "Well for one, he didn't plan on going to college, he did a lot of illegal things, not to mention the police were always after him." "Why would you date someone like that?" "Because I felt I could be myself with him, and not this perfect straight A, charming, always polite, fake person that everyone wanted me to be. That and he was unbelievably sexy. Oh my god was he one fine hanyou." "He was hanyou? I know some pretty cute youkai, but hanyous are rare these days." "His mother was human, and a very nice lady. I'll just have to pay her a visit when I get there." Kagome stopped talking for a moment, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks.  
  
" Anyways, when I told him what my family had done, he said maybe it was for the best." "WHAT?!" Kaogme nodded with tears reappearing in her eyes. "He said I had a chance to go to college, and he didn't want to stand in the way of that. Well I did go, but I talked to him everyday on the phone. I thought he still loved me. I came back to New York after my first year in Chicago, went over his house and saw him hugging some bitch. Nazuna I saw him kiss her! Then he had the nerve, I mean he had the fucking audacity to try and explain. From then on I promised myself I would never come back to New York." Nazuna put her hand on Kaogme's shoulder as a means of sympathy. "I'm so sorry Kagome. You didn't deserve that. I can only imagine going to your parents and telling them they were right." " Which is why I haven't and don't plan to."   
  
  
  
Four ours later, Kagome pulled in front of The Biltmore. The most expensive hotel in Manhattan. "Wake up ladies, we're here." Nazuna studied the quite high building. "Um, Kagome?" "Yes Nazuna?" "I have a fear of heights. I'll throw up if we ride in an elevator." "Nazuna you're not afraid of heights." "I'm not? Last time I checked, I had acrophobia." (LOL- don't you just love that ride?) Sango handed Nazuna her bags. "You're afraid of falling. Your mind plays tricks with you when you're going up, making you believe that your fear is the height, when it's actually the thought of you plunging to your death that scares you." Kagome pinched Sango's arm. "Ow! What was that for?" "You weren't helping the situation." "Oh. Sorry Nazuna. I just get so caught up in the truth-" "It's ookay, Sango. At least Now I have a new fear. Falling to my death." "Well actually you never had an old fear. You just realized the actual instead of the one the mind.." Kagome gave her a look that sent a silent message to shut up.  
  
The suite was luxurious. The bathroom had the essentials, along with three showers and a large Jacuzzi. Three King size beds lay in opposite sides of the room, and a grand view of the fabulous city in the back dining room. Sango did the thing she always does when they went on road trips, which was jumping on the bed like she was five. Nazuna laughed and began to join her. " Ladies, I think I'll take a walk for a while. Will yall be okay?" Sango and Nazuna didn't seem to be paying her any attention. With a sigh, Kagome walked out the door.  
  
The city smelt of late night trash, hot dogs. And gas. "New York hasn't changed one bit." Roaming the streets alone, Kagome noticed, that the city was just a little quieter at five in the morning. 'So many memories. Mostly bad, but none forgotten. I wonder if Mr. Myouga is still at the chop shop..' She walked north, hoping to find the shop still there.   
  
Kagome lightly tapped on the garage door. "C'mon please be in." After another minute or so, the door finally opened. Kagome's deer eyes locked with the man before her. 'Oh, my god...'  
  
A/n: Okay, here's the deal ppl. This could only be one of two ppl. Inuyasha, or Hojo. The reason behind it being Hojo is for a completely different side of the story. One Kagome hasn't told anyone. By the way, Hojo is the guy that Kagome's parent's approved of greatly. If you choose Inuyasha, then that's a different path. BOTH WAYS ARE GREAT AND EITHER WAY YOU GO, INUYASHA WILL BE IN THIS FIC!!! So make a decision!!!~ Thanks you guys!!!!~lazydoll06 


	5. Unexpected face Why does MR Myouga know ...

((A/n: Sorry for the cliff hanger ppl, but It was necessary for my little competition. I don't really like cliff hangers and they will only appear, during turning points of this story, Hope ya like da chap, and Thanks 4 THE REVIEWS!!! I DON'T CARE IF 1 PERSON VOTES!!! A review is a review, and something is always better than nothing! Remember send me some ideas if you don't like the way the story is unfolding . I MIGHT be able to make some changes on your behalf.~Oh, and to Biganimefan- he's coming! PROMISE!!!-To Evil: It's sorta a crossover fic. I chose Hiei b/c of his cool personality. In this fic, he seems less worried about women and more goal oriented on what he wants to do. AND- I couldn't think of anyone else. But there will be some characters from different animes in here. To ALL of YOU: I'M SO SO SO SORRY IF MY SPACING IS CROWED, I'M JUST USE TO TYPING EVERYTHING ALL TOGETHER AND I'M REALLY TRYING TO WORK ON IT!!! PLEASE KEEP R&R!!! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GREAT!!!!!)))  
  
Chapter five- UNexpected face/ Why does MR. Myouga knows Everything??   
  
  
  
Kagome stared into a pair of familiar goldish purple eyes. "Inuyasha?" "Hey Kagome. Long time no see." "Yeah. I gotta go now." She turned to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Don't Kagome. You did this last time." "Well you were in the arms of some hoe last time!" "Why do you bring that up every time we see each other?" "It's the only thing I can think of when we're together." "Kagome I did not sleep with her." "Not what she told me." "You're going to believe that bitch over me?!!" "I saw you kiss her!!" "No, you saw her try to kiss me. You turned you head when I rejected her." "Inuyasha, you're a liar. I came to see Mr. Myouga, not you!!" "You knew I for a fact that I worked here, so who's the liar?!!" "It's still you!!!" Kagome took a deep breath. "Let me go Inuyasha. We are past over and I'm tired of thinking about that moment of betrayal, so please...Just leave me alone. Can you do that?" Inuyasha sighed while releasing her. "He's upstairs. I was just leaving anyway." He pushed past her, into a dark alley.   
  
Kagome walked upstairs to Mr. Myouga's office, and lightly tapped on the door. "Come in." She opened the door slowly to find her small friend reading his papers seriously. "Hey Mr. Myouga." He looked up from his pile of work and a surprised smile formed on his face. "Kagome? It's wonderful to see you!" He jumped out of his seat and gave her a bear hug. "I've missed you too." Mr. Myouga released her. "Please have a seat. So I take it you're hear on business?" Kagome didn't say anything. 'How does he know everything?!' "Um,..yeah I guess you could say that." "You did quite the job in Tokyo." "....Excuse me?" She tried to make a laugh come out, but she was too nervous. You could never get anything past Mr. Myouga. "Yes child. I know you and a friend of yours stole all those cars. I know because I taught Inuyasha my technique, and you learned from him." "I didn't learn anything from him. But yes. I steal cars right now. They haven't caught up with me yet, but in due time they will. By then I'll be long gone from here." "Hmm..the stubbornness tells me you met Inuyasha on your way up here."   
  
  
  
"Yeah." "You still haven't forgiven him?" "Why should I? He's just like my family." " You should let him explain, from his point of view." Kagome snorted. "The only view I want to see is my foot shoved all the way up that great ass of his." Mr. Myouga smiled. "So you do still love him." She shrugged. "He was my first. I'll always love him, but it still doesn't change the circumstances." "Maybe it changes them more than you think. A life without love is no life at all." "And love without trust? I won't have a relationship with just one." "Well maybe you should trust him.." Kagome sighed, turning her head to the window. 'I don't know if I can trust him. He broke my heart...'  
  
Inuyasha crashed onto his leather couch. 'I can't believe she's back. She's really grown since the last time I've seen her. She looks beautiful no doubt, but her mouth hasn't changed. It's still loud. Something I always bugged me about her. Never thought I'd miss hearing her voice this much.' He poured hot sauce into his Ramen , watching Scooby Doo, not really paying attention to it. ( lol! When I'm watching that show, I can't take my eyes off of it!!-not even for Ramen)) 'What the hell is she doing back up here? I know for damn sure it's not for her parents! She despises them more then me!!' He got up and walked back out into the night. "I gotta go talk to her." Inuyasha trudged back down to Myouga's place, hoping she'd listen to him.  
  
  
  
Kagome stood up, seeing the sun rise. "Well I must go Mr. Myouga. Thanks for having me." "You know you're welcomed here anytime." She walked out the door, and into the early morning. 'I need to hurry and get back. We have some car shopping to do.' Turning the corner, Kagome came face to face with Gemma. He had tried to rape her some time ago.   
  
"Well if it isn't Inuyasha's bitch." "Well if it isn't the fag." "Your legs still wide open?" "Is you ass still in the air?" Gemma never lost his cool, and neither did she. "When did you get back?" "None of your got damn business." She tried walking past him, but he blocked her. "Now, I asked you a question and I expect an answer." "Go screw yourself into a wall. You didn't get shit from me then and you aren't getting shit now." Gemma raised his hand to bitch slapped her, but was stopped by someone holding his wrist. The figure behind him spoke. "I know weren't going to do what I think you were, were you?" Gemma spun around and missed Inuyasha's face by an inch. Inuyasha punched him in the stomach, then three good times in the face. Gemma fell to the ground, making no attempt to get back up. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.   
  
  
  
"You okay? He didn't do anything did he?" She smirked. "No, he didn't. Thank you." "Welcome." He moved a tendril of hair form her face. Kagome's gaze never left his. 'God I've missed him!! Maybe I should lis- NO!!! HE CHEATED ON YOU!!!!!! WE SAW IT WITH OUR OWN TWO EYES!!!' Kagome saw Gemma pull out a knife, and begin to rise. She picked up an old wooden bat in the trash can. Inuyasha was abit confused by her sudden actions. "Uh, Kagome...?" Kagome did a pitcher's mount position, giving the inpression that Inuyasha's head was about to fly. She swung the bat, Inuyasha ducking just in time. "Kagome what the hell!!!-" He turned around to see Gemma grabbing his face, and screaming out in the pain. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled. "Thanks babe." "Any time. I really should go." She dropped the bat and ran back to The hotel.   
  
((A/n: Okay, another chapter. I hope some of your asked/unasked questions were answered. Hiei will come later. I'll give you a guess as to when. ( he dukes it out with Miroku._Sango ends up kicking his ass instead.) Now Please REVIEW!!!! I REALLY WANT YOUR INPUT ON THIS STORY!!! Did you think Inuyasha was too nice? A big thank you to Fan of Inu- I used your idea of them meeting in a shop. THANK EVIL!!!- you reviewed all of my chapters AND gave me good advice which I am despretly working on.. And to dog-demon? THERE'S INUYASHA!!!-lol~thanks you guys!!!))  
  
lazydoll06 


	6. Divide n’ Conquerwell, sort ofBack Toget...

((A/n: Welcome back you guys!! Listen up. A lot of events happen in this chapter so PAY CLOSE ATTENTION!!!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! I love them!!! To AnimeFreak: This is very much so a Kag/Inu fic. I don't , haven't and never will support Kag/Hojo. TO EvIL: thanks you! I'm glad you like my story and I hope you continue to review my story!!!(xoxo) TO Lylli Riddle: yes, I'm a girl. If I were a guy I wouldn't have the name lazydoll06 (sends out the wrong message) TO: Dog Demon & Angel of Diamonds: thank you!! I'm really glad you like the fic and hope you enjoy the rest of it!! TO biganimefan and Fan of Inu: We can only hope they will.. WARNING: There are a few mushy parts in this chapter and maybe a LIME(no lemon-yet)))  
  
Chapter 6___ Divide n' Conquer...well, sort of.---Back Together?  
  
Sango and Nazuna were sound asleep when Kagome arrived in the room. "Aww, they look so peaceful when they're sleep. Oh well!!! SANGO, NAZUNA GET UP!!!!" Nazuna's eyes snapped open. "What the hell?..Kagome, shut up!!" Sango on the other hand, didn't budge.   
  
Kagome walked over to Sango's bed, picking up a pillow and slapping her with it. "Sango, WAKE UP!! We've got work to do!" Sango mumbled something about not caring, then turned her back to Kagome. Nazuna went into the bathroom, and came back out three minutes later witha bucket of ice. "Here Kagome, try this." "Thanks." Kagome poured the ice all over Sango, making her scream.   
  
"T-hat's cold bitch!!" Kagome smirked, handing Sango a towel. "Then you should have gotten your ass up. C'mon, we got some car shopping to do." Nazuna went to the shower, checking the clock. "But Kagome it's 7:00a,!!" "Yeah, so? We need to get an early start, before the police do their 10:00am patrol."   
  
Sango got of the bed, still pissed that she was freezing, and the air conditioning was on. She went to the dresser and checked her cell phone messages. There was only one, so she decided to listen.   
  
{ Hey Sango, it's Miroku. I'm going to be in New York for a week to do an internship for my medical school. My cell is 645-0749. Call me when you get the time. Bye-oh, when I get back to Chicago, we're most definitely doing something. Seeya. *beep*}. Sango dropped her phone. 'Oh my god.' Kagome walked over and pivked up the phone.   
  
"Sango are you okay?" "Uh...y-yeah yeah. I'm gonna go get dressed." She made a hasty retreat to the bathroom. Kagome sent a confused look in the direction Sango had taken off in. "I wonder what's gotten into her. Oh well." Kagome dismissed the thought of Sango's weird ness, and went to take a shower.  
  
@@__@@  
  
Inuyasha sat on Mr. Myouga's couch like he was in therapy. "So what should I do Myoua? She wont talk to me, and thinks I slept with Kikyou." "Did you sleep with Kikyou?" Inuyasha sent Myouga a look of disbelief. "Can't believe you'd ask me that. No Id didn't sleep with Kikyou. Why would I?" Mr. Myouga, smiled, while polishing the Thunderbird.   
  
  
  
"Who knows? Kagome seems to be so sure that you did. Maybe you should let her have some space and time." "Fuck that! I gave her 800 miles, and three years to think about it!! GOD! Sometimes she's just so damn melodramatic! Kagome takes everything out of context and blows it up 100x." "You still love her?" Inuyasha's expression softened. That thought had never had never crossed his mind to question.  
  
"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" "Hmm...the problem seems to deal with trust and misunderstanding. Kagome's a stubborn one, but when she finally does see the truth, she'll admit to being wrong." "I hope so she does, cause I ain't the type to go stalkin some wench, just so she can hear my alibi." 'Well, if you've been loyal to her, everything will unfold as it should."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. 'I sure as hell hope so.' Myouga came from under the car, face full of oil on it. "Inuyasha, Kaogme will come around. I advise you to keep a close watch on her. She's gonna need your help sooner than you think." Inuyasha looked at Mr. Myouga, his voice became none to humorous.   
  
"What do you mean?" "You know the car thieves that robbed Tokyo blind? Lets just say Kagome's car skills have gone up greatly." "Wait, Kagome's a car thief? The U.S. Car thief?! Nah, she couldn't be." "Has it ever occurred to you that she could here on business?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. 'DAMN! I bet she's gonna hit up New York big.' "Look Mr. Myouga I gotta go. If I know my girl, She's scoping out the best cars right up under New York's nose."  
  
  
  
The girls spit up into the sections of the city. Sango took Queens and Midtown, Nazuna, Brooklyn and Harlem, and Kagome took the Bronx and Manhattan. Nazuna gave each of the girls a watch. "Okay, ladies. 1:00pm, we meet in Broadway. Be careful." Kagome hugged Nazuna. "Be safe." Sango hugged both of them. "Be smart ladies. Bye." Each girl parted their separate ways.  
  
Sango@@@  
  
The train station was packed. She was forced to sit next to some old fart with bad allergies who harked cole up every ten seconds. 'Why did I get Midtown?! Well I could always do Queens first. No, I should just get this out of the way.' Her cell phone rang, almost causing her to almost touch Mr. Allergies.   
  
"Hello?" {Het Sango It's me.} "Hey Miroku! Where are ya?" {*laughing** Well right now I'm in New York City. My Internship is in Queens.} Sango's skin paled. 'Just my fucking luck!! I gotta be in Queens by ten!' "What time is your internship?" Sango prayed like crazy that it was in the afternoon. {Oh, it's at 12. } 'THANK YOU GOD!!!' Sango saw the train approaching. "I'll call you ar 4. I have some business to do." {Okay, talk to ya then. Bye.} "Bye". (click)   
  
Nazuna__***  
  
Nazuna studied some of the cars in the dealership. "Nice, very nice." Too intense with her observation, she hadn't noticed the man behind her. "These cars are some genuine beauties." "I'll say." Nazuna jumped at the voice from behind her. She turned around to see a very cute guy in blue, smiling down at her.   
  
"I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Nobunaga. What's yours?" Nazuna's mouth was dry. "Uh,..." "Are you alright?" His concern touched her. Too bad she still couldn't speak. "Uh...." "It's a little early to be looking at cars, I was just wondering if you wanted some coffee. The shop is right across the street." He took a look at the cars again.  
  
"Oh I get it. I guess you're trying to beat the others on the car sell." "Nazuna!" Nobunaga gave her a skeptical look. "Excuse me?" "My name! That's my name. Oh my god this is so embarrassing." Nazuna was a deep shade of red when she finshed her sentence. Nobunaga smiled. " Nice to meet you Ms. Nazuna. Would you like some coffee?" " Yes please. I guess I could use a little distraction from my work." " Your work?" Nobunaga questioned.  
  
Nazuna froze. "I meant my work as a college student. My daddy promised me I could pick out a car and I was just trying to beat the crowd." "At 8:00 in the morning?" Nazuna just smiled at Nobunaga's confused look. "So... How about that coffee?" Her tactic to change the conversation worked. "Yeah, my treat." They walked to the coffee shop, Nazuna saying a silent prayer of thanks.  
  
Kagome##-###$$  
  
The Bronx hadn't changed much since she left. The buildings were still the same, and some of the people were still rude. Kagome decided go check out an old where house, where Inuyasha would steel and take apart cars.   
  
Kagome reached the where house door, only to find that it was locked. "Damn. Oh, well, I'll just have to find another entrance. Nothing's going to ruin my plans to get the hell out of this dump."   
  
She found an entrance through an old, dusty window. 'Thank you god.' She climbed in the window, so happy with her accomplishments she started to sing.   
  
  
  
"I know all about,  
  
Yea about your reputation   
  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation   
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless   
  
Every time that I'm with you, ah  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door   
  
Say my name and I can fight it any more   
  
Oh I know, I should go   
  
But I need your touch just too damn much   
  
Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do   
  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya   
  
Well I should try to be strong   
  
But baby you're the right kind of wro-"   
  
Kagome stopped singing at the feeling that someone had been listening. She carefully, jumped down from the pipes she was climbing on, and down to the cars.   
  
She took a look at the perfectly mint conditioned cars. There was four of them. To her right on down was a 1967 Shelby Mustang, A Fly Viper A81, A mint conditioned 64 impala, and a F-type Jaguar.   
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Very nice!! If there was ever a time where I truly adored Inuyasha for being a car theif, now is most definitely one of those times." She began to figure the best best way to get the cars out, with out drawing attention to herself.   
  
"I could always drive them out one by one, but then some one might get suspicious. Or, I could take the cars apart here. Nah, that'll take way too long." "You could get three more people drive them out with you." "I guess that would work, but who would I.." Kagome stopped talking, realizing she wasn't alone. She turned toward the door and fell backwards, from the figure in front of her.   
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" "This is my where house remember?" "Oh yeah." He offered his hand for help, but she declined it. "What the hell do you want Inuyasha?" He rolled his eyes at her attitude. 'I should have heard that coming.'   
  
"Look Kaogme, I know you're the one who's been stealing." "Did Myouga tell you?" "Who told me isn't important. Why are you doing this?" Kagome scowled. "I don  
  
t owe you an explanation Inuyasha." "Wait, you were getting ready to steal, and take aprat my cars and it's none of my business? Wrong answer wench." "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!!!"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. Kagome had always hated being called that ever since they had started dating. When ever he called her that, she'd end up slapping him or calling him dog turd.   
  
"I thought I told you never to call me that!!" "No. You said never call you that while you were my girlfriend. And you've made it pretty clear that you aren't any more." "That's right. I'm not. Don't for get it either." Inuyasha quickly pulled Kaogme into his embrace. She struggled to get free but it was no use. Inuyasha had always beaten her in the strength category, so there was no use fighting him. 'At least that's what I keep telling myself..'  
  
"Inuyasha let me go." "Why?" "Because we're not together and I'm not your girl anymore." "We may not be together, but you'll always be my girl. Remember that."  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha off her. When she tried to slap him, he caught her wrist, and spun her around, pinning her back to his chest. Inuyasha smiled. " Please wench. You can't touch me unless I let you." "Fuck you Inuyasha!" "Been there done that." "Yeah, and you did that bitch Kikyou too." Completely pissed now, Inuyasha roughly pushed her away from him.  
  
"I NEVER SLEPT, OR KISSED THAT BITCH!!! Stop saying it!!!! And if It did happen, I would've admitted to it already!!! I swear, you're so credulous at times!" "And you can be such a lying asshole sometimes!" Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. 'I can't believe him!' Inuyasha saw the tears in her eyes and sighed. "Kagome do you trust me?" She gave him a skeptical look.   
  
"Yeah. That is before you slept with that bitch." " Okay fine, whatever. You never did trust me." "Yes I did!!" "Well if you did we wouldn't be having this conversation! You would have believed me when I said I didn't sleep, or kiss her!!!" She grunted. "It's so typical of you to turn the blame on me. Nice try Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt like he was about to pull out his hair, and ring Kagome's perfect little neck.  
  
With a sudden spark of genius, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, and they both fell into the backseat of the jaguar.   
  
Kagome struggled with Inuyasha's strong arms around her waist. "Let me go!" He smiled, but only tightened his grip. "Kagome, do you remember what we did in this car before I stole it?"  
  
@_flashback_@  
  
The company alarm went off just as Inuyasha and Kagome hopped into the car. Speeding down the highway in the wrong direction, Kagome looked behind her to see four police cars behind them. Inuyasha too busy trying not to hit any other cars going the wrong way. An 8wheeler appeared in front of them and Kagome began to panic. " Kagome calm down! Please!" "We're gonna die Inuyasha!! Oh my god I don't wanna die!" She closed her eyes and covered her head, awaiting her death. Inuyasha did some fast maneuvering, making him miss the truck. The rest of the ride was gravy, as Inuyasha took a short cut into the garage.  
  
"Kagome? Kaogme you can look up now. We're safe." Kaogme peeked one eye open, then uncovered her head and looked around. "Thank god. Inuyasha never do something that stupid again!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap. " Kagome, I need you to trust me. I wouldn't have let anything hurt you back there. If you promise not to freak out, I promise not to do anything stupid to make you freak out." Kagome cuddled closely to him and smiled. "I promise." "So do you trust me?" "Always. Never crossed my mind not to." Good." Inuyasha began to kiss her neck making Kagome giggle at first, then moan seconds later....  
  
@_end of Flashback!_@ ((ha ha!!! thought you were gonna read somethin perverted!!! Well, you will, keep readin!!))  
  
"Yeah I remember." Kagome felt herself relaxing in his arms. "So why don't you believe me?" "Cause it's easier to blame someone else than yourself." Her voice had leveled down to a whisper, tears threatening to spill.   
  
"Why would you blame yourself?" "Because I thought that you didn't think I was good enough for you." "Kagome you were always good enough for me. Who made you think other wise?" "When I saw you with Kikyou, I thought you wanted her. I mean she's pretty, and I guess I thought she had something I didn't." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. The all to confident Kaogme, insecure?   
  
" Kikyou can never beat you in any way, shape, or form so why think about. I love you and only you, and if you don't believe me by now, then we have more issues then I thought." Kagome smiled. ' I am such a pussy. I give into him every time.'   
  
Inuyasha tilted her chin toward him and kissed her. (Hey! They did IT!!!) Kagome immediately deepened the kiss, letting Inuyasha's hands roam where ever they pleased. Their tongues, battled for dominance as Inuyasha absentmindedly slid his hands up her shirt. Some stranger were to walk by, they could hear Kagome's moans inside.   
  
She felt her body being pushed down into the suede interior, Inuyahsa's hand slowly slid under her skirt, getting no complaint from Kagome. His fingers played with her thong as Kagome's hands found his silk puppy like ears. 'They're soo soft...' Inuyasha silently slipped his finger into her while guiding his kisses to her neck and shoulder. Kagome's pants became a little quicker as she moved in rhythm with Inuyahsa's pumping. He pushed in two then three fingers, pumping faster in and out of Kagome's vagina. She gave a soft moan.   
  
"oh, my god..'' Inuyasha smiled. "Feel good?" "Hell yeah.." Her growing moans and shrieks were turning Inuyasha on very quickly. Kagome's hand was roughly rubbing against his jeans, creating a huge bulge. Just as she was about to climax, Kaogme heard a jingle coming from her back pocket.  
  
'What the hell- Oh my phone!' Half dazed, Kagome answered her cell. "H-hello?" {Kaogme? It's Nazuna, Have you found some cars In Manhattan yet? I found some beauties down here in Brooklyn.} Kagome froze. She was suppose to be in Manhattan by 11:00. "Oh my god, w-hat time is it?" {Kagome it's 12:20. Are you okay? Where are you?}  
  
Inuyasha took the phone from her, frustrated that Kagome would even think of taking that call at a time like this. "Whoever this is, piss off! She's talk to you later." He threw the phone in the front seat, way out of Kaogme's reach.  
  
Starting to panick, Kagome back tracked her schedule. 'Okay, at 8:00, we all split up. It took an hour to get here, I was suppose to take some snap shot, and head off to Manhattan! Oh my fucking GOD!! Fooling around with Inuyasha has put me way behind.'  
  
"Um, I-inuyasha, I gotta go." Inuyasha stopped his pleasurable torture and looked at her. "You're bullshitin right?" Embarrassment and forgiveness spilled across her face. "I'm really sorry Inuyasha, but I do have to go." "NOW?!" "Yeah, I'm late as it is. Can I have the cars?" He rise from off her, his hormones raging to just tear her apart.   
  
He closed his eyes trying to cool off. 'This girl is going to drive me crazy!!!' "Kaogme I don't give a fuck about the cars!" "Inuyasha please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry for being a total bitch to you, and I know this isn't helping the situation but I really must go."   
  
She jumped out of the car, still a little unbalanced, thanks to Inuyasha. Walking around to Inuyasha's side of the car, she grabbed her phone and Kissed his cheek. "I'll call you." He didn't answer her. Knowing he was still pissed, she kissed his left puppy ear, and rubbed the right one. "Seeya dog turd." Kaogme went out the way she had came in. Inuyasha just sat there, horny and pissed. "DAMNIT!!!"  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Sango finished her work in Queens and headed to Broadway. Taking one last shot, she heard someone come up behind her. "Excuse me Mam, but what are you doing?" Sango froze. ' Please don't let this be a police officer...' She slowly turned around to face, the policeman. "Um, well I-"   
  
"There have been reports about car thieves. We were told, to report anything suspicious. Would you mind telling me what you were doing with that camera?" Sango'S mind went blank. 'Oh, got dammit!!! Why is it I can never get myself out of trouble?..' "Uh.." "Would you mind coming downtown with me Mam?" "NO!" She took off into traffic like a bat out of hell.   
  
Dodging cars, and trucks, Sango got into the first cab she saw. "Sango? What are you doing here." Sango slowly turned her head to see none other than.. 'Miroku'  
  
Nazuna stood in the front of the Broadway Theatre alone, still waiting on Kaogme and Sango. "I can't believe they're late!! I am I the only one who can keep a schedule around here?!" While waiting, Nazuna thought back to the early morning coffee.   
  
##flashback###  
  
Nobunaga smiled at her from across the table. " And when I was seven, I wouldn't sleep without my Lamb Chops Play Along night light." Nazuna found herself in great company, loving the guy across from her.   
  
"So, what do you want to be after college Nobunaga?" "I'm going to join the police force. I've always wanted to be a cop. Right now I'm just doing security at the mall. But, hey, if I catch those car scum bags, who knows what will happen." Nazuna felt her stomach drop. 'Just great! I finally meet a good guy and he wants to throw me in the slammer!'  
  
##end of flashback ##  
  
((A/n: Okay ppl. That was chapter 6 and I hope you liked it! It's 1:23am so I'm gonna hit da sack! Please R&R!!!! TO Anime Fan: What does OC mean?-lol. I have no clue what that means but thanks for your answer. Sayah1112: Thank YOU!!!! I'm glad that Inuyasha makes you–NEWAYZ, Lylli Riddle: Thanks again for reviewing every chapter. It means shit loads to me!! Anon: Thank you very much!! To lostdreams: THANK YOU!!!! I Luv your stories, and I know your busy with college and everything, and it really means a lot to me that you've took da time to read it!!!! LOL- you guys are great!! The next chapter will have some controversy in it. I won't name any names, but I will give Hints ^_^! ( KSMIK.) Unscramble these little letters and you will end up with a couple, and a 3some!! I know you know so please review, you guys are wonderful!!! Oh, and how is my spacing? Did I do it right???   
  
Holla!!!~ lazydoll06  
  
P.S. Someone asked about Sesshoumaru. I really don't know. Should I put him in the fic? TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD!!!!~lazydoll06 


	7. Finding Sango, and the Mika

((A/n: Hiya!! I'm back with another chapter. First things first, I need to thank reviewers: DBprincess112, Angel of Diamonds, Heavenly Anime Angel Amaterasu, Biganmefan, Sleep walking chicken and Hap. Thanks for the reviews!!! You people have been great!!! I'm glad so many people like the story so far, and please continue to read!! I promise the story just gets better and better!!! I'm starting this thing called story of the day. It's when I give you another story to check out if you despise mine!~lol~ Story Of TODAY is: The Demonic Gangs by Shadow Angel. She's a good friend of mine and her story is da SHIT!!! It's a must read!!!~ If you have any questions, remember to ASK! I won't know if you don't tell me!! Thanks, you guys are really great! On wit da FIC!!  
  
Chapter 7_ Finding Sango, and the Mika.  
  
Miroku stared at Sango as if he were dreaming. "Sango? What the hell, I mean...." Sango felt like she was being held under water. 'Breathe Sango!! Come on, say something!' She felt her heart speed up, then saw total darkness.   
  
"Shit." Miroku told the cab driver to take him to the hotel.  
  
Kagome was in ear shot away from Nazuna. "Hey, Naz!!" Nazuna turned around and frowned. Kagome reached her within seconds. "Where the hell have you been? It's 2:30." Kagome blushed. "I was sorta busy. Where's Sango?" "I don't know. Haven't heard from her since we split up. I called her cell, but she didn't answer."  
  
Worried now, Kagome called Sango's cell again, but got no answer. "Okay Nazuna, You take Queens, I'll take Midtown. If you Need help, go to this address. Ask for Kane, tell him I said to please help you look for her." She said handing her the paper. "Nazuna nodded. "Where should I meet you?" "Back at the hotel, bye!" Kagome took off in the opposite direction.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Sango woke up in a cold sweat. 'Where the hell am I?' A noise came from the bathroom, making her jump. "What have I gotten myself into this time?" Half paranoid, a scared, Sango got out of the king sized bed, and grabbed the closet thing to her, which happed to be the fire place shovel. Creeping toward the bathroom, singing could be heard. " Are they singing..Annie?"   
  
Hearing the shower go off, Sango made a dash behind the curtains. "Oh, god please help me outta this one!' The foot steps got closer and closer=, until they stopped right in front of her. Getting too nervous to think, Sango slammed the shovel into the figure before her.   
  
Coming from in behind the curtains, Sango gaped at the unconscious body. "Miroku?!"  
  
~~^^&&&^^^^~~~~~  
  
Kagome reached Midtown within the hour, searching like crazy for Sango. "Sango you better be ok or I'll kill you myself. Wait, Why the hell am I running?!" She snuck over a parking lot, trying not to bee seen by the security cameras. Reaching the side of the building, Kagome spotted the car she wanted to steal. "Wow, that Mercedes looks very nice." Doing baby crawls, Kagome reached the car, going under to check for the alarm.   
  
" No alarm? Usually cars like this have one, but I guess the owner's pretty stupid." Kagome slid from under the car, too giddy to notice the man watching. Just as she was about to open the car door, the man spoke.   
  
"Kagome. Did you honestly think you were going to steal this car?" Kagome turned in the direction of the icy voice. "Sesshoumaru." He walked over to his car, giving no hint as of what he was going to do.   
  
Kagome had known Sesshomaru for about as long as she had known Inuyasha. ' The very man I despise is standing right before me, and there's nothing I can do about it.'   
  
  
  
"Pleasure to see you again Kagome." "Sorry if I don't feel the same way." "I haven't seen you in a while. How is Chicago?" "Cut the bullshit Sesshomaru. I know for a fact, that you'd like nothing more than to kill me, so go ahead and do it." He gave a light smirk. Almost invisible to the naked eye.   
  
"I see you haven't completely lost your touch. I want something from you." "I won't sleep with you." Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, his eyes flashing blood red. " I don't want to sleep with you! You think any guy with a penis wants to fuck you?! Please!! YOU'RE HARDLY WORTH A SECOND LOOK TO ME!!!"   
  
Clearly offended, Kagome walked began to walk off. 'Who the hell does he think he is?! I am no where near ugly!!! That bastard!!!' Sesshomaru pulled up to her in his car. "Get in." "Fuck off!" "Dammit wench I don't have time for this! Get in the got damn car!" Kagome sighed, while opening the car door.  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshomaru didn't anser at first. "He-llo?!" "I need you to do a job for me." Knowing her curiousness would get the best of her, she decided to just go ahead and ask. "What kind of job?"   
  
They drove for another five minutes without speaking. Sesshomaru pulled over, in front of a large, unstable shack.   
  
"Where are we?" "This is called The Mika." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "The new moon? That's the name of this dump?" "It's a gentlemen's club." "So in other words, it's a strip club." "Yes. In there somewhere is a car. A very valuable car, called the Shikon. The car is very valuable, and I need you to steal it. I'm asking you this because the club only opens once a new moon, and you're the best I've got right now." (Go figure!! I know someone on that same type of cycle!)  
  
"Why me?! A blind man could go in there and steal a car! What do you take me for? An amateur?!" "No. This is why I need you. The car is located in the basement, but be careful. I don't want your blood on my car." " So to get the car, I'll have to be a stripper." "Got a problem with it?"   
  
Kagome's throat went dry. 'Why me? My worst nightmare came to life and I've been living in it for a year now.' "No." If it wasn't for Sesshomaru's good hearing, he wouldn't have heard her. Sango flashed accosted Kagome's mind.   
  
"If I do this for you, I'm going to want something in return." Sesshomaru just nodded. "I need you to find a friend of mine. Her name is Sango, and she's been missing for two hours. Find her, and I'll have your car." "Is that all? No money, power, my whole bank account? You sure have changed." "Yeah I have."  
  
  
  
Kagome got out of the car and walked up to the club. "Hmmm...I guess I could toss aside all my morals and everything I believe in, AGAIN, and do this one little task." She walked inside, just as Sesshomaru pulled off.  
  
@*@*@*@  
  
Reaching the address that Kagome had given, Nazuna knocked on the door, half expecting to get her head blown off. A tall, bald, chubby guy answered the door. "State your business." "U-um, I need to see Kenshin. I'm a friend of Kagome's." The man sized her up, then smirked. "Come in." Nazuna started for to walk forward then stopped. 'That was almost too easy.' Trusting her instints, Nazuna turned to walk away, only to bump into three other men.  
  
((A/n: Okay, another chapter, another mystery. Sorry if I have spelled Kaogme's or anyone else's name wrong. I know there's no excuse for it, but please understand it was almost 2:00am and I was tired. I hope you continue to read this story, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reading your responces to my story, and it also helps me improve. The next chapter will have the Mika,, and what really happened to Nazuna. There will be doing some pretty good lying in the next chapter as well. PLEASE R&R!! I know if you saw my face, I'd look like a begging bloodhound! ~lol Thanks you guys! Oh, and by the way, I usually update around one in da mornin, so if you wanna check out my fic when you wake up, it's there!! And If I didn't thank you in this chapter for reviewing, I'm so sorry, and promise to get you in da next chapter! Seeya!!  
  
~lazydoll06 


	8. Ninja Nazuna, Sango’s explanation, and T...

(( A/n: Hey everyone!! I'm sry for the wait. To DarkWold535, Neko-Inuyasha, Anime Kitsune, Biganimefan, S.T.T.G.S.U(still tryin 2 get signed up), Angel of Diamonds, DBprincess116, LoLo: Thanks for the reviews and I'm so glad that everyone seems to like the story. The story of TODAY is: You want Me to WHAT? By lostdreams. This is just one of my absolute favorites, and anotha absolute must read. A big bear hug to Shadow Angel for dedicating(that's how you spell it) CH_35 2 me!!! You're amazing!!!! On wit da fic!!!  
  
  
  
Yashue- peaceful one  
  
Zen- religious  
  
Kisho-one who knows his own mind  
  
Chapter 8___ Ninja Nazuna, Sango's explanation, and Takara?  
  
The three men surrounded Nazuna, checking her out as if she were a power tool. Willing herself to be strong, Nazuna put on a fake smile and spoke. "Hello, I'm looking for Kenshin." Two of the men smirked, while the other remained expressionless.  
  
"We're enemy's of Kenshin. Any of his friends are our enemies." The statment made by the expressionless man confused Nazuna. 'What the hell? Kaogme told me to ask for Kens- Oh my god!! I asked for the wrong person!!! I was suppose to ask for Kane!! Not Kenshin! Kenshin is the brutal gang leader of Brooklyn!! And I'm in Queens!!! Oh, Nazuna How did you get yourself outta this one?!'  
  
Thinking quickly, Nazuna rephrased her question. "I- I'm looking for Kenshin, because Kane asked me too." The two men looked at the third one for an order. Nazuna made a silent prayer.   
  
The buff man finally spoke. "She's lying! She's a spy for Kenshin, and I say we kill her." The one on his left spoke out in nervousness. "B-but what if she's not lying?" "Then we'll make up a good one for Kane to hear. Now get her. After we beat her up a little, we'll have a little fun."   
  
Nazuna's eye's widened. 'Are they talking about raping me? Over my dead body!!' The first one smiled, and snatching her arm, making Nazuna winch in pain.   
  
When the second man came toward her, Nazuna high kicked him in his face, hearing something break, guessing it was his nose. She elbowed, the man behind her in his face, hearing them both yelp in pain.   
  
"Who are you?!!" Her voice was demanding, making the two men answer almost immediately. The one on the right answered first. "My name is Yasuo." "And mine is Zen." Nazuna frowned. "You guys don't deserve those names." She looked to the leader of the three, and the only one who hasn't attacked her yet.   
  
"And your name?" He said nothing, but snarled at her. Harking up a piece of cole, he spitted it at her feet, Nazuna moving them just in time. He ran toward her, like he was a quarter back, getting ready to make a touch down.  
  
Nazuna back kicked him the face, then sending a Dragon Ball-Z punch to the face. ((Okay, so I saw da show today, and I was like, "hey, I could use that!" so I did~lol~ I like dat show)) He went flying back into the brick wall, making a small crack in the building. Nazuna saw her chance, and took off like a bat out of hell.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Sango sat on the edge of the bed as Miroku came to. "How are you feeling Miroku?" Miroku looked to the foot of the bed, seeing Sango in complete sorrow.  
  
"I'm fine Sango. What the hell happened?" "Well I sorta walloped you with the metal fireplace brush, cause I thought you were some sick pervert trying to take advantage of me. Sorry. It all came back to me as to why I'm in your room."  
  
Miroku felt a huge headache coming on. Partly because Sango was talking faster than a race horse on crack, and because of the swollen pump in the back of his head. The bump reminded him of a question he meant to ask some time ago.  
  
"Sango?" "Yes?" "I have three questions. One, Why was that policeman following you. Two, what are you doing here in New York. And three, do you have any aspirin?"   
  
Sango fetched him some aspirin from her purse, feeling bad as it is for hitting him in the first place. 'Why did I have to hit him?!! And whas with me jumping into a cab like that? Of all people, I had to jump in his!!'  
  
She returned to the bed, and began to explain. "Well, I'm here to lye low until the heat dies down in Chicago. See, me and my friends, we're the so called, "famous" car thieves."   
  
Miroku looked at her like she was a complete stranger. "Wait, you're a car thief? What the hell are doing working in a diner then?!!" "I do that as a day job, so I don't look suspicious. Sine I'm telling you all this now, I work in a strip joint too."   
  
Miroku smiled at that remark. "Damn, you have been busy. Why didn't you just tell me?" Sango gave sent him a glance that obviously stated that he had lost his damn mind during that walloping.  
  
"I don't just go up to people and say, 'Hello, I'm Sango and I work in a strip joint while stealing cars on the side, but I promise I'm a really good girl once you get to know me!' Besides, I hardly know you."   
  
"So? If I like someone, I'm not going to just judge them on what their faults. I know you're a sweet person, with a heavy hand, and that's all that matters!" "Really Miroku? I thought you'd think of me as a maniac." "You? A maniac? Crazy talk. C'mere."   
  
Miroku held out his arms, which Sango went into openly. She felt so comfortable with him. Well, that is till he grabbed a nice piece of her ass, and she was forced to knock the shit out of him again. "Lecher." Sango frowned. Seeing Miroku sleeping like a child brought a small smile to her lips as she took out some more aspirin for him.  
  
~~~@@@~~~   
  
  
  
Kagome entered the building, very much shocked at what she saw. The inside of the shack was like a palace. Silk hang from the ceiling, letting the soft lanterns hit them and the reflections bounce from wall to wall. Each table had three vanilla candles set up, sitting next to an ivory vase, filled with touya roses.   
  
'Okay so looks can be deceiving, but it's still a place where men exploit women like they're concubines.' A two men approached the room. One an older, smaller, more gentile guy with a fading hairline, the other resembled someone of familiarity with... 'Inuyahsa?!! What the hell is he doing here?'   
  
Kagome willed herself to regain her composure before approaching the two men. 'Okay, Kag ol' girl. Play it TLC and you'll be fine.' ((Okay, TLC is one of my favorite groups, and their second album is called Crazy, Sexy, Cool. So that's what I meant by TLC, for those of you who didn't know.))   
  
Inuyasha was speaking to an associate and old friend of the family. " Mr. Kisho, it's been a long time. Mr. Myouga sends his greetings." "Yes, yes. What can I do for you?" "I need to ask a favor from you. It's about the show tomorrow night." "What about it? How's Kikyou?" "Yes Inuyasha, how is she?"   
  
Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome approaching them. She walked right past him as if he were a decoration. "Hello sir. I'm here for the job opening?" Mr. Kisho smiled. "You must be Takara." "Yes, that's me." "Well you start tomight at 10:00. Don't be late." "Yes sir."   
  
Before Kagome could say more, Inuyasha grabbed her arm, taking her to the far back corner.   
  
"Kagome what the hell are you doing here?!" " I have a job to do. So, you were lying to me about Kikyou." "No I wasn't!! Look, I have no clue what he meant by that." "Uh huh. Sure." "Dammit Kagome, don't start." "I'm not starting anything. I'm simply pointing out the fact that you've been caught." "Caught doing what?!!"  
  
Kagome didn't bother answering him. 'He knows damn well what he did. I knew I was right about Kikyou. He does love her more than me....'   
  
The hurt in her eyes were pretty evident. It took all of Inuyasha's strength not to just slap her then and there for even thinking he loved Kikyou. 'Okay, this is really fucked up. First, we fight, then make up. Then fight some more. If this were anyone else but Kagome, I'd swear she'd be kicked to the curb already.'   
  
"Look Kagome, you know I love you, but I refuse to stand here and let you believe that I screwed some broad who very rarely speak to." Kagome took his words into consideration.   
  
'Okay, I know he's telling the truth, so why does it seem like everywhere I look, people are talking about him and Kikyou like they're married? Oh, who gives a rats ass what everyone else say!!'  
  
"I believe you dog turd, but I have to go. Need to make some preparations for tonight." She kissed his cheek. Inuyasha grabbed her waste, pulling her back before she took off again.  
  
"When this is all over, I'm getting laid." The frustration in his voice made Kagome giggle. "I promise dog turd. You'll get laid, and it's gonna be the best lay of your life." Inuyasha smirked, then kissed her. Kagome deepened then kiss for a second before breaking it. "I really do have to go Inu." He growled, then released her.   
  
"Beat it wench." Kagome smiled, and left him there again, agitated and slightly horny. 'I swear, if she keeps denying me, I'll loose it..' He walked towards the faint of the room.  
  
Mr. Kisho smiled. "So I take it everything with you and the young lady okay?" "Sorta." Inuyasha sighed. "Oh, I see. Still didn't get laid huh?" "Nope. I- Mr. KISHO!! That's none of your business you old fart!!" The old man simply smiled.  
  
((A/n: Okay, the next chapter will have the strip club scene, Inuyasha finding out about Sesshomaru, More Sango and Miroku. AND...that bitch ..Kikyou. I'm sry for all da Kikyou fans, but I simply despise the wench!! ~lol~ I hope you guys liked the chapter!!! Oh, and check out that story I mentioned!! It's really good!! IF I spelled any names wrong, sry but yall know what I mean. Seeya guys later!!!!)) 


	9. Mission Strip, Nazuna meets Mr Wrong aga...

((A/n: First off, I'd like to apologize to you Trina, and anyone else if I offended you, by the way I described Chicago. My grandmother grew up in a very bad neighbor hood in Chicago, and that's pretty much all I know about it. You know, the liquor stores, bad play ground, the drive bys, and the occasional crackheads.  
  
Those were the type of things I spent most of my summers around, so I find it kinda hard to describe Kagome's environment any other way. I'm not saying Chicago is a bad place to live, cause it's not. I was just trying to point out that Kagome was a struggling young lady, who was trying to steal her way out of her own problems. So again, I'm very sorry if I offended you or anyone else in any other way. Okay, I'll do my normal stuff at the end of the chapter today. But still look for the SOTD, my thankyou's, and hints from da next chapt. On wit da fic!!~))  
  
Yumi- beauty  
  
Chapter 9__ Mission Strip, Nazuna's meets Mr. Wrong again..and Kikyou  
  
The club was packed with perverted men, shouting and hooting for the girls to come on out. Mr. Kisho took the time to explain the rules. "There are no touching the girls what so ever!!" While he did that, Kagome was busy, in the basement.   
  
"Okay, I've taken off the alarm, and renumbered the license plate. This baby should be ready to go in no time!"  
  
"So that's what you were doing here yesterday. I should have known. So who are you stealing this car for Kagome." Her face dropped at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. Slowly turning to face him, she actually felt his anger and disappointment. She knows she heard it in his voice.   
  
Inuyasha stood at the top of the basement stairs waiting on her answer. "Well?"  
  
"I'M stealing the car for Sesshomaru." "WHAT??!!! You're doing something for that bastard?!!! WHY?!!" "Inuyasha I know you hate your brother but what choice did I have? He caught me stealing HIS car, so it was either this or those ugly county oranges they put you in."  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was going to loose it. 'She's stealing a car for Sesshomaru. Not to mention the car belongs to one of my good friends. But I can't let her go to jail, and if Sess finds out she didn't get the car, she's as good as dead.'  
  
Giving a long sigh, Inuyasha gave in. "Be careful Kagome. There are three gards standing infront of the garage doors. Pull the fire alarm before you open it." Kaogme nodded. "Thank you Inuyasha." "Feh. Whatever wench. You owe me a lap dance."   
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked the stairs. As soon as her and Inuyasha were on the same steps, they osculated. ((lol- it means kiss if you haven't already guessed.))  
  
He deepened the kiss for a second, then broke they broke apart. "You better go wench. You're up first. If they touch you.." Kagome broke off his sentence with a peck on his lips. "I don't think you'll let them. Seeya up front." Kagome went through the door to the dressing room.  
  
@@@$$$$!!!!  
  
Nazuna ran all the way back to the coffee shop that she had been in earlier.  
  
"Nazuna are you okay?" She turned around to see Nobunaga standing behind her and nearly jumped out of her clothes.   
  
"Oh!!" Before she could stop herself, she gave him a spin kick to the jaw. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!!" Nazuna helped Nobunaga off the ground, checking to see if all his teeth were still intact.   
  
"I'm so sorry Nobunaga, really. You just sorta scared me because I was trying to escape from these guys and I thought you were one of them." Rubbing his jaw back and forth, Nobunaga tried to smile despite the pain.   
  
"You have a very nice spinning kick. It's okay really. I shouldn't have scared you like that." Nazuna smiled. "Would you like some coffee?" He nodded. The speaking was starting to hurt his mouth.  
  
They sat in the exact same table as before. The one with the view of the lake.   
  
"So why were these guys chasing you Nazuna?" "Um, I wish I could tell you but I really can't. Sorry." "If it's something that's going to get you hurt, I need to know. I'm going to be a cop soon and I could-" "That's why I can't tell you! Nobunaga you're a great guy and I like you a lot, but that's just it. You're going to be a coop and I'm not exactly miss 'Follow the law'."   
  
Nobunaga took her words into consideration, still confused by what she meant. "Nazuna, I use to be a trouble maker too. I could pick pocket people like nobody's business. So there's nothing you can't tell me that I won't understand."  
  
Nazuna felt like crying. 'I can't tell him what I'm doing here or he'll freak! But I really like him...' "Listen Nobunaga. I'm doing some things right now that I'm not very proud of. I can't allow myself to get caught, or worse...I can't allow myself to be a disappointment to you. I'll talk you when I'm finished doing what I have to do okay?" Having said that, Nazuna paid for her coffee and left.  
  
@@@@~~~~*****(*  
  
The stage dimmed as TLC music filled the room. The anouncer called out her name. " NOW THE MIKA PROUDLY INTRODUCES, THE LADIES OF YUMI!!"  
  
The red lights shined on the ceiling on three silk cocoons. When the music was put in que, they started to unravel. (( I know this is probably a long shot, but if anyone's ever seen Dru Hill or TLC's video, that's what happening. By the way, they're dancing to Hands Up by TLC))  
  
Inuyasha watched in mystery as a beautiful girl unraveled in font of him. She got as close to his face, then twirled. After completely unwinding, she straddled herself to Inuyasha's lap then kissed him.   
  
Soon as their lips touched, Inuyasha knew who she was. He smiled at her, bringing his voice do to a whisper. "Nice trick but I think you're making the other men at this table jealous." Kagome smirked, letting a giggle escape her lips.  
  
"They can wait." They started to kiss again, until Kagome remembered that she had a job to do. "We'll finish this later." she promised, grabbing the silk and twirling off of him and onto the table, giving each of the other six men little attention whatso ever.   
  
After Kagome's number was up, she snuck back down to the garage, only to see some other woman already standing there. "Hey, bitch!" Kaogme had worked to hard for some other broad to come along and steel her car.   
  
The girl turned around and reveal a death stare to Kagome. "Kikyou?" "Yes Kagome it's me. I've come here to preform for my Inuyasha." "Oh is that right?" They continued the conversation as Kagome made her way downstairs until she was standing right before the bitch.   
  
"And how exactly is he your Inuyasha?" "Kagome, just because he chose me over you doesn't mean you had to go and get desperate. I mean come on. Being a stripper just to get near him?! You need therapy darling." "Why would I need therapy Kikyou? Because a bitch like you can't find your own man?"  
  
"Well you know what they say about women like you. You'll spread those legs for just about anyone."   
  
Kikyou burst into a fit of laughter as Kagome's eyes went lethal. Without warning, Kagome slapped the shit out of Kikyou, that sent her flying to the ground.   
  
Kikyou wiped the blood off her lips, standing herself up in fighting position. ((like she really could)) Kagome did a fast jump kick, making Kikyou's nose bleed. " You fucking bitch!!!" Kagome's screams could be heard outside, but the guards were too busy peeking in the club to notice.   
  
Kikyou threw a punch at Kagome, but she dodged it. Getting tired of fighting her, Kagome grabbed a near by metal ranch, and swung it across Kikyou's face, knocking her unconscious.   
  
"There, now that she's down, I can get on with what I was suppose to be doing." Remembering to pull the fire alarm, Kagome eased out of the drive way as the guards went to check on the girl drenched in water.  
  
**@@@&&&  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Sango stared at the unconscious body on the floor. "If he hadn't of touched my ass he wouldn't have needed three bumps on his head. But he is cute while asleep.."  
  
A/n: Hey everyone!!! okay, My thank you's go out to: waffy limer, jennadoggy, trina, dog demon, Mysticstar, S.T.T.G.S.U, Tsukikage, Heavenly AnimeAngel-Amaterasu, Trina(again) Shadow Angel, Biganimefan, and Angel of Diamonds. I usually update between 1 to 2 days. So I updated today on the 27th, my next day will either be on the 28th or the 29th. My updates will ALWAYS work that way because I'm a very impatient person myself, and the last thing I want is for you to loose interest in my story. The story of TODAY is : The Game by Angel of Diamonds. Now, I haven't read this story yet, but I really do plan to. She's one of my most loyal reviewers and I owe it to her to check it out. Please read and tell me what you think of it!! Oh, by the way, didja like da chapter? For those of you who have Kazaa, you really should look into TLC. The song I used was called 'Hands Up' so check it out. Thanks again you guys!!! The next chapter will have to do with Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku, and someone from an earlier chapter. Can you guess who? I'll give you a glue. "Baseball" -lol- thanks you guys!!! PLEAZE R&R!!!! p.s- anyone who I forgot to thanks, I'm so sorry and a thousand thankyous!!!!!! 


	10. Broken Deals, On the brink of Giving Up,...

((A/n: I haven't forgot about the lap dance people!!!-lol-I'm going to start a new fic where Inuyasha just gets to be a as bad as he wanna be!!! It's good!!! My new fic will be called Point of No Return.  
  
The LEMON for this story is coming, sooner than you think. I won't say when b/c I'm a bitch. LOL- In honesty, I haven't decided WHERE they might actually do it. Any thoughts?!   
  
Well, my thank you's are: Lylli Riddle, Trina, Biganimefan, kelala/anon, Terri Keller, Angel of Diamonds (you're welcome), Dog Demon, Mysticstar, LoLo, HeavenlyAnmineAngel-Amaterasu, Lil-strange-person, I love POCKY, Sauratos, and DarkWold535.   
  
Okay ppl, one of my reviewers said Inuyasha needs more action. Since this fic really isn't about him, I'm going to need your help in how to make him part of it. Like, should he steal a car? I mean he did teach Kagome how.  
  
Answers to LoLo's questions: 1. Kikyou and Inuyasha don't have a relationship. Just like in the original anime, the bitch just won't move on. She insists on having Inuyasha but Kagome ain't havin it. 2. Sango's realization about her friends hasn't come to mind yet, but will very soon. She more concerned with Miroku not feelin up on her ass at the moment. 3. Miroku and Inuyasha will meet. 4. Kagome will see her family, but I refuse to tell when!!-lol- 5. I don't know what question from Gone in 60 seconds you're talkin about so tell me. 6. and YES!! INUYASHA WILL GET LAID!!!!!!–lol.  
  
The Story of TODAY is: You Make Me Retch! By LilFoxGirl. I've been readin this story for a while, and I think it's a classic. Check it out, b/c it's like one of the best damn stories on da site!!  
  
Okay, I've said my thank you's and asked/answered questions....anything else? Oh yeah!!! On Wit da FIC!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I can't even draw Inuyasha, much less own him!! GET REAL!!!!!  
  
Chapter 10_ Broken Deals, On the brink of Giving Up, and On to Inuyasha's  
  
Miroku woke up from the floor with a headache the size of free willy. "Damn, what happened?" He looked at the shovel lying next to him and smiled. "Oh yeah."   
  
Getting the aspirin from off the counter, he looked around the room to find Sango not there. "Sango?" Miroku checked all over the room, starting to panic, he checked the balcony. He found Sango staring at nothing in particular, but strangely silent.  
  
"Sango are you okay?" Sango didn't answer at first, then whispered her answer.   
  
"My friends are out there, doing god knows what. Nazuna probably, freaking out, and Kagome getting in over her head into trouble and I'm here staring out of a four star hotel balcony."   
  
Miroku walked over to Sango and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm sure they're fine. Do you have any idea who she might be with?"  
  
Sango smirked. "Inuyasha. He was a big part of her life that she just couldn't let go. If she did find him, trouble will soon follow."  
  
Miroku thought for a moment. 'Why does that name seem so familiar? Wasn't he a car thief? AW SHIT! I know that guy!!'   
  
"Hey Sango, is Inuyasha the famous car thief?" She turned to him. "Yeah, why?"  
  
Miroku laughed. "That guy stole my car!! How could I have forgot?! I was at the gas station when this guy comes up with his girlfriend and literally tells me to me to get in the back. Next thing I know, the cops are chasin us. We've been friends ever since, but I sorta forgot he lives here."  
  
Sango laughed. "Kagome told me something about that. It was so long ago, I guess I forgot too. Do you know where he stays?" "Um..yeah in Brooklyn."  
  
"Where are we?" Miroku regretted telling her this. "We're in Boston." "HOW THE HELL DID WE GET IN BOSTON!!!" She yealled. "I was only in Queens!" "Well the cab drive was a long one." Sango sighed, walking back into the room.   
  
"Where are you going?" Miroku asked. "It's not where I'm going, it's where WE are going, and that's to Brooklyn. NOW." He sighed. "I'll get our jackets."   
  
***@@@@@***  
  
Kagome drove the car to the address given. 'This place looks like a haunted house!' Seeing two men approach the car, She got out and gave them the keys. Sesshomaru stood on the front porch waiting.   
  
"You did a wonderful job Kagome." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Did you find Sango?" ""When did I say that?" "Don't play stupid Sesshomaru! You promised that You would find Sango if I stole this car for you!" Sesshomaru gave a small smirk.  
  
"Yes. I believe I did say that. Oh well. Gentlemen, would you mind getting of her?" Kagome watched in horror as two built men came from around the car.  
  
'Aw hell!!!! C'mon Kag think!!! You can do this!!' Kagome picked up a brick and raised it above her head. The two guards laughed. "You're going to have to do a hellofva lot better than that girl."   
  
She sighed. 'Nice goin brainiac! Oh, wait!!' Seeing her chance, she threw the brick into the car's front window. Distracting the guards, she dashed to the truck to the side of her, and cranked the engine.   
  
Before she could climb in, one of the men grabbed her foot. Swinging her let all the way over, Kagome kicked him in the neck, then hopped in the car. Starting putting the truck in reverse, Kagome ran over anything that just happened to be in her way, driving like a mad man onto the freeway.   
  
***!!!!*****  
  
Nazuna sat in their hotel room, praying for a call. When the phone rang, she literally did a back flip. "Hello, hello?? Kagome, Sango??" {Naz, it's Sango. Listen, meet us at 16th n' hill on Brooklyn Ave.} "Why there?" {Because we're going to pay Inuyasha a little visit.} "Okay, I'm there. Bye." {Bye} *click* ((I don't think the click was necessary but oh well-lol.))  
  
Grabbing her knife and a jacket, Nazuna set out to still a car and get to Brooklyn.  
  
@@@****  
  
Kagome drove down a dark tunnel when the car suddenly slowed to a halt. "What the hell..?" Looking at the dash board, she saw that the tank was on empty and screamed. "YOU'D THINK MEN WOULD FILL UP THE GAS TANK BUT NOOO!!!! AND I HAD TO GO STEAL A CAR WITH ONLY ONE GALLON OF GAS LEFT IN THE TANK!!!!!!!! ARRRRGGGG!!!!!"   
  
Kagome got out of the car, and started kicking the tires. Taking a crowbar out of the trunk, she started to bash in the windows. She stopped when a black Mercedes pulled up out of no where. 'Aw great. More shit to put up with..'  
  
Gemma and two other men stepped out of the car, while Kagome's face went ten shades lighter.   
  
"So we meet again Kagome." She shivered at the sound of her name coming out his mouth. He proceeded toward her, his smile too evil for words.  
  
"What do you want Gemma?" "I want what I didn't get that morning when you hit me with a baseball bat. Now, either you be a good little girl, or I'll make this harder than it has to be."   
  
Kagome inched backwards, until she was out of the tunnel. It had no effect because there was no one in the dark alleys. 'Oh come on! Why me?!' Her rushed thoughts weren't helping her as the other two men ran up to her, and drug her back to Gemma.   
  
Kagome started screaming as Gemma climbed over her body. "NO!!! Get the fuck away from me!!! I hate you!!!" With all her strength, Kagome punched Gemma in his nose. The hit made him bleed but not enough to make him get off.   
  
"You bitch!!" Gemma raised his hand and bitch slapped Kagome, making her head jolt to the side, causing an instant whiplash. ((okay, that kind of slap hurts!! If you've ever had whiplash you'll know how it feels))  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks flame, and her neck in agony. Giving a slight cry, she did her best to move Gemma. His hands traveled up to her breasts where Kagome wanted to bite off his hands.   
  
At the most inappropriate time, Kagome realized what state of dress she was still in. 'Why the hell am I wearing a sting bikini under a fishnet halter outfit!! It never occurs to me to CHANGE my clothes now does it?!!!'   
  
At the end of her rope, Kagome stopped struggling. Silent tears sprawled down her face when she felt Gemma's rough hands on her stomach. "Good girl. Now be quiet and I might let you live." His laughter had no effect on her emptiness.   
  
While Gemma continued filling her up, Kagome noticed a black object near his leg. 'The crow bar.' Making a sudden movement, She grabbed the crow bar, smacking it as hard as she could across his face.   
  
Gemma went back in complete pain, swearing at her every second. Kagome stood up, and ran to his car. Gemma ordered his two men to stop them. One ended up with two knee caps, the other broken ribs. She got in the car, starting up the engine and pressing hard on the gas.  
  
Gemma stood in front of the car like an idiot only to get ran over. Kagome smirked and put the car in reverse running him over one more time before taking off to Brooklyn.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was too frustrated to just down and wait. Kagome had been gone almost three hours, and it doesn't take that long to get to Sesshomaru's. "Fuck this."   
  
He grabbed his coat and opened to the door to find three people starring back at him. Two girls and a guy. One of the girls had short hair, and the other one long. The guy on the other hand, looked strangely familiar.   
  
"Uh...What do you want?" The long haired girl frowned. "Don't play stupid asshole, where the hell is Kagome?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"   
  
The short haired girl spoke up before the other one could speak. "I'm Nazuna, That's Sango and Miroku. We're friends of Kagome's."  
  
Inuyasha began to answer but paused for a second. 'Miroku...? Oh yeah!' "Hey Miroku whas been up? Haven't seen you since I stole your car!" Mirku smiled. "Yeah it's been a while. Is Kagome here?" "No, but I'm was just about to go find her."  
  
Sango's frown turned into a look of panic. ""You mean she's not here?!!! She has to be here!! She told me coming to New York was a bad idea now look what happens!!!"   
  
Miroku gripped Sango firmly by the shoulders. "Sango calm down. We're going to find her I promise." Inuyasha pushed past them and jumped off the banister.   
  
Nazuna followed him. "Where are you going?!" Inuyasha didn't break his stride as he yelled back. "I'm going to find her!!"  
  
((A/n: That was chapter 10 people! Didja like it? What shall I do with Gemma?? I think I should end his suffering, and make Inuyasha kill him!! MUHAHAHA!!! (starts choking) But neway, I wanna know what you think!!!!!! PLEAZE R&R!!!!! I hope I answered everyone's questions! Oh, the hottest must see movies are: The Matrix Reloaded, Finding Nemo, Charlie's Angels-Full Throttle, T-3, Rise of the Machines, And Pirates of the Carribean! Should I make a lemon for chapter 11, or should I make it chapter 12??? Hit me back with your decision!! PLEASE R&R!!!! PLEASE!!!-lol- thanks you all!! AnD If I spelled anyone's name wrong, My bad!!~lazydoll06 


	11. Song of the past,To find something, one ...

((A/n: YOU GUYS ARE DA BEST!!!!!!!** It's been two weeks and a day since I've started my fic, and I'm already over the 100!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! I LUV U PPL!!!!! Okay, I'm going to do my best to make sure the next chapters are very good! Lots of 411(details), and lots of sex!(well...maybe) But newayz thank you!!!!!  
  
The story of TODAY: "Kagome, the demon slave." by Hime-Chan. She's on my favorite author's and stories list, because not only is she a fantastic writer, but she makes me laugh. If you like the stories I'm giving you, then tell me so I can give more!!~   
  
Special thank you's to everyone who reviewed: Angel of Diamonds, Shadow Angel, Biganimefan, LoLo. Dog Demon, Wren Potter, Tsukikage, Chocolate, Mysticstar, BlackMagic, Animegirl55, jessie K-I, The Sarge, I luv POCKY, Cyrstal Sapphire, Purple Elf, Foxy Kitsune, and Kire.  
  
To Angel of Diamonds: Gemma is not a normal human. He's an evil bisexual from the movie Ninja Scroll ((by the way, RENT IT!!)) This guy named Jumbei killed him a long time ago, but some how Gemma brought himself back to life, and is immortal. He can't die by getting ran over or hit by a car like normal people. That explains the question I asked at the end of da chapter. Sry for da confusion...  
  
To Foxy Kitsune: Yes I live in America. I was born n' raised in da south (GRITS)  
  
I live in da ATL-SP-z3~lol~ Sorry if none of yall no what I mean. I'll explain later.  
  
And my favorite songs for Dru Hill are 'Never make a promise' and 'We're not making Love no more' Tell your brother I'm sorry he feels that way and ask him how I could make it better so that he does like it. If he hates this one, then he might like my other two that I bring out. One is called "Point of No Return" and the other is "Vampire's Assassin." Oh and tell your brother it's only chapter 1!!!! EVEN I HATE CHAPTER ONE!!!!  
  
To Crystal Sapphire and The Sarge: I'm sorry if my first few chapters were sorta bunched in together. If you read my reviews, you'll see I got that a lot when I started out, but I'm still working on the spacing. I've had help from a lot of my loyal reviewers and I think I'm getting a little better.  
  
The ISSUE WITH DETAIL: Okay, I really hate going into detail about what happens. If I wrote every sentence with Kagome's name in it, I'd die!! I try top make my paragraphs a little more descriptive, just for you all!!!!  
  
To I luv POCKY: I'm tryin......  
  
To LoLo: OH YEAH!!!! -lol-  
  
DISCLAIMER: Must I really go there? I don't own Inuyasha so get over it!!! Don't make me write this again!!!! Have you ever seen Inuyasha steal a car in the comic books?? NO!!!!  
  
**Sigh** Okay... Now can we get on wit da fic?  
  
Chapter 11__ Song of the past,-To find something, one must loose another.  
  
Tears blurred Kagome's vision, as she didn't over 90 on the bridge. She looked like hell only on a bad day. Mascara, down her cheeks, Eyes red and puffy; the only thing that remained in place was her lipstick.  
  
"I swear that asshole's gonna pay. I can't believe I was just going to lay there and let him do that to me!!! What will Inuyasha think when he sees me like this?" Too busy talking to herself, Kagome almost hit the rim of the bridge.   
  
Gaining control on herself, she slowed down the car, until she was doing 85. Taking a deep breath, Kaogme turned on the radio, to hear the announcer introducing Monica's song.   
  
[Here We have Miss Thang, with 'So Gone'. This is for all the ladies out there who are just sick n' tired of bullshit men.] Kagome turned up the radio, and sung along.  
  
" Silly of me, to waste so much time. To find you unfaithful boy, I nearly lost my mind..Drive past your house every night, in an unmarked car...Wondering what she had on me. To make you break my heart, yeah. *Chorus* (You make me feel) You make me feel, I'm so gone. (So gone), oh...You make me fee (You make me feel) Whoah and I love to love you baby (So gone) ohh.."  
  
Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I used to sing that song when I thought about Inuyasha. I can't believe I accused him of cheating on me.. I had to be crazy...'   
  
Pulling up to a gas station, she took the money Gemma had stashed away in his floor panel. "A blind man could have figured out this hiding place. What the hell.."  
  
Kagome took a closer look at the twenty she was holding toward the light in her hand.   
  
'This shit ain't real! It's counterfeit!' The only reason she noticed, is because the little spider was missing from it's web. To the untrained eye, it looked as real as the rest.   
  
"Well, this is just going to have to do. What they don't know won't kill them." She went into the store and asked for gas on pump seven. The man gave her change, like an idiot, and told her to enjoy her evening. "I will. Thank you."  
  
Kagome walked out of the store to see Inuyasha, Sango, Nazuna, and some guy next them. Dropping her money, Kaogme did the 100 meter dash into Inuyhasha's arms.  
  
Inuyasha smelt Gemma's nasty scent on her, but decided to save it for later. He also noticed her state of dress, and took off his coat and put it around her. Then, he took a look at the car she was drivin. 'What the hell...?'  
  
Naxuna glanced at Kagome's out fit, then snapped her head back to it. "Kagome honey? What the hell are you wearing?" Sango then glanced at the outfit in question. No doubt, Miroku was checking out the spectacular view of her ass, only to get smacked in the head by Sango.   
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha and hugged her friends. "Oh ladies I broke all three of the rules. I wasn't safe, smart or careful. And the outfit and bloodshot eyes proves so." Sango started to tear, while Nazuna had already beaten her to it.  
  
Sniffling, Nauna spoke up first. "I knew you were hard headed, and I didn't expect you to follow them, but as long as you're alive that's okay."  
  
"I'm so sorry I made you come here Kagome. It's all my fault!" Sango whispered. "Sango this isn't your fault. I needed to come here, and I'm glad I did." A bright smile made it apparent that she was telling the truth.  
  
"Besides. It was either here or Nevada. Going there, I would have lost all of our money gambling, and end up sleeping in the make-a-wish fountain again. " All three girls laughed before letting go. That's when Kagome's attention turned to Miroku.  
  
"Do I know you? Your face seems so familiar." He smiled. "Uh yeah. You and your boyfriend stole my car." She thought for a second. The memory flashed across her mind like it was yesterday. "Oh yeah!! Look, I'm sorry about that. I can buy you another one!"   
  
Miroku laughed. "That's okay. I have a new one, but please don't still it. You or Sango." Kagome's eyes locked with Sango's as she gave her a knowing glance. "So Miroku. Have you and my girl here fucked?"  
  
"KAGOME!!?" Sango's cheeks were beet red with embarrassment. Miroku took full advantage of the situation. "Four times actually. She does the cutest little thing if you touch her in the right spot."   
  
Sango literally leaped on Miroku and started choking him. Nazuna, Inuyasha and Kagome just watched the entertainment.  
  
After Nauna and pried Sango off of Miroku, Inuyasha said it was time to get going. Kagome had to do one more tithing before she left.  
  
"Hold on people." She went to car and found an old, dingy t-shirt. Stuffing it in the muffler, she started the car up. Kagome took some matches she had collected from the club, and set the shirt on fire. Less than a minute later, they all watched Gemma's car go up in an explosion of flames.   
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Saw it on Bride of Chucky." "Oh." Was all he said as they headed toward the truck.  
  
On the way back to Inuyasha's place, where I guess everyone decided they were gonna sleep, Inuyasha sat in the very back of the Escalade, trusting Miroku in the driver's seat. Nazuna sat in the middle area, sleeping, While having a pissed off Sango in the passenger seat, leaving Kagome in the back with her leading man.  
  
Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms closely, so no one else could hear their conversation. "What happened?" She was trying to think up a lye, but the look in his eyes told her not to.   
  
"Sesshomaru tried to have me killed, and Gemma attempted to rape me again. Only this time, I was on the brink of just letting him have it." "What?!" "Inuyasha lower your voice." "Did he hurt you?" "I have a slight headache from being forced to the ground, but other than that, I'm fine. Really."  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window to stare at nothing. "I kill him." "Inuyasha can we just please forget about it?" "No." "But.." "No Kagome. I'm going to kill him and that's that." Kagome sighed. "I shouldn't have told you." He turned back to her.   
  
"So you weren't planning on telling me? What kind of shit is that!" "It's the sensible kind. I don't want you to go fuck up your life because of me. I'm not worth the trouble." Some of Inuyasha's anger deflated.   
  
"If you weren't then I would have put up with you as long as I have. You know I love you right?" "Yeah. Dido." Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's chest, closing her eyes.   
  
"Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" "When you kill him, make sure you chop off his dick and balls. I could use them to play pool." He chuckled at her nasty and cruel thoughts. 'That's my girl. Smart as a dictionary, more perverted then a porno movie...' "I will." "Thank you."  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of Linkon Park (did I spell that right?) And a pair of strong arms around her waist. She looked over at Inuyasha, and smiled at his ears that twitched every time he exhaled.  
  
Lightly lifting his hands, she made her way to the bathroom, and used some mouth wash. Remembering this apartment like the back of her hand, Kagome mad her way to the closet for a rag and towel.  
  
After she showered, She searched the drawers for a shirt. She ended up with a very large NFL jersey. What she didn't realize was that Inuyasha was watching her the whole time.   
  
"You look good in my stuff." Kagome jumped. "Good lord Inuyasha!! You scared the shit outta me!" He laughed while pulling her back down on the bed. Pinning her down so she could barely move, He planted kisses on her neck.   
  
"You smell good." Kagome laughed and started to play with his puppy like ears. "I've missed you Inuyasha. Sorry I was such a bitch to you the last four years."   
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Yes you were being a bitch, and a stupid one at that, but I forgive you." "Kiss my ass dog turd." "Gladly wench." Their lips met in another kiss, only to be disturbed by a knock on the door. This time it was Kagome who got a little mad. "PISS OFF!!"   
  
Inuyasha looked surprised, but backed her up fully. "You heard the lady. Get lost!" Giggles could be heard on the other side of the door. Kagome couldn't help but join then in their laughter.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smothered Kagome's giggles with another mind blowing kiss. Inching up the jersey, he guided his kisses from her neck on down. Kagome played with his puppy ears, unable to do little else.   
  
Inuyasha growled at the feel of her hands on his ears. It felt good, but he needed to control his raging animalistic hormones He pinned her hands down to the bed, Kagome's whimpering slightly protesting.  
  
As if an alarm clock, Kagome's body froze. "I-Inuyasha?" He wasn't paying her any attention, thinking she was just moaning his name. "Inuyasha!" She said a little louder.. Just as he was about to kiss her lower stomach, she smacked him upside the head.   
  
"What the hell..? What was that for wench?!" He was getting real pissed off about not having is way. If these interruptions continued, he was going to kill someone. Anyone. And it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Kagome's face sent the same expression, but she knew something wasn't right.   
  
"Don't you hear that?" Inuyasha looked at her like she was a mental patient. "Kagome, I don't hear a goddamn thing. I know, because my hearing is better than yours." "I know! That's what I'm talking about! I don't hear anything." Inuyasha was suddenly aware of the dead silence. Even the radio had stopped.  
  
He didn't hear Sango, Nazuna, or the lecher. 'What the hell is goin on..?' He climbed out of bed. "Kagome stay here." Slowly opening the door, he saw that his door was wide open, and a note taped to it.   
  
Being the hard headed chick that she always was, Kagome came out of the room, walking to where Inuyasha stood, reading the note.  
  
"What does it say?" He turned to her and frowned. "It basically says that Gemma has a death wish. Listen Kagome, I gotta go. Stay here." His voice was stern, which frightened her a bit. "Okay Inuyasha. I'll stay here if that's what you want."   
  
"I mean it Kagome. I know for a fact that following orders aren't your strong point but please. Do it this one time for me." "Okay..."  
  
Inuyasha went to take a shower. Ten minutes he was dressed and out the door. Kagome flopped down on the couch. Pouting, because for one, she didn't get any, and two, she wasn't allowed to go with.  
  
((A/n: I bet you all hate me don't you??!!! I know over half of you were expecting a LEMON, but I promise it's comin!!! I won't drag out your patience any longer. I PROMISE. Oh, the song Kagome was singing 'So Gone' by Monica..It's a great song!! Trust me on that one!!! I promise when Inu and Kag do fuck, it'll be the best they've ever had!!! Pleaze Don't HATE ME!!! R&R!!!!!!!!~thanks))~lazydoll06 


	12. Inuyasha vs Gemma

((A/n: Okay ppl, here's how it's gonna go down. The NEXT 2 CHAPTERS ARE COMPLETE LEMONS!!!!!!! This chapter is the action part where Inuyasha kicks ass. So you better review this chapter or there won't be a lemon! I'll give you grapefruit instead!-lol_ I like grapefruit!!__ Alright so I was kidding about the grapefruit thing..Of course I will give you a lemon, but you have to promise to read this chapter first! No skipping! And check out my other fic ppl!!! I need feed back on. I'm trying to get it down to an everyday update, but my mom hates me to be around Molly (my comp's name) all day and night. She said she wants me to try that going outside and having fun thing she's been reading about.))  
  
My Thankyou's: Tsukikage, Lylli Riddle, Dream from North, Foxy Kitsune, Queen of Hearts747, jessie K-I, Michellf1987, LoLo, Angel of Diamonds, Roxy-Chick, Dog Demon, Mysticstar, Animegirl55, sesshoumaru77, Shadow Angel, DBprincess116, and Biganimefan. Anyone who I forgot, I am soooo sorry!!  
  
Story of Today: The Agency by EmeraldDragon. It's a fic about Kagome and Inuyasha being demon killers!! Great fic, and one of the best lemons I've ever read!!!  
  
To LoLo: Yes he thing about the twenty is true. Not many people can actually tell counterfeit money from the real thing if it's done correctly. You have to have a really good eye to see something like that. Take a dollar, and look for the spider. People can also tell if it's fake by the color, texture, signature..in every counterfeit there's a flaw. Look for the owl too! I could never find it. -.-  
  
Chapter 12_ Inuyasha vs. Gemma  
  
Inuyasha drove the Shelby at the speed of 290 and any one who was smart, would try and stay behind him. "I can't believe that jackass tried to do that to her. I guess he hadn't learned his lesson from our last encounter."   
  
Pulling up to a sudden halt, Inuyasha jumped out of the car, walking toward a building he hadn't seen in years. It was the old auto hop where he had begun to learn how to boost and steal cars. " What the hell is Gemma up to?"  
  
He was just about to proceed into the building when something caught his ear. There was a quiet noise coming from the trash can. Walking over cautiously, Inuyasha opened the trash can to reveal a scared little punk. He was suppose to be one of Gemma's guards. Shaking his head, Inuyasha silently put the lid back on the trash can. "That's sad. Just plain sad."  
  
  
  
Gemma stood as Inuyasha walked into the factory. "I suppose you're looking for your friends. Well they're dead." He saw Inuyasha's face smirk. "They weren't my friends, and that's not my reason for being here you pussy."  
  
Jumping down to his level, Gemma was now an inch away from Inuyasha. " Have you come to commit suicide?" His hot breath made Inuyasha's eyes water. "Damn you breath stinks! Oh my god!" Covering his nose, he secretly pulled out his cz_75, shooting it at Gemma's head. Gemma dodged just in time, to keep his brain.  
  
Getting behind his Gatling gun, Gemma sent at least 35 bullets flying Inuyasha's way. Moving to fast to catch him alone, he called on Hiten and Manten. His two best men.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Searching like a mad man, Inuyasha tried scoping out Kagome's friends' bodies. 'I definitely won't be getting any if her friends really are dead.' Turning the corner, he found a room with a huge bolt lock on it.   
  
"If Gemma isn't the stupidest..." Peeking through the window, He saw the two girls and a unconscious Miroku. "Damn. It looks like Miroku won't be able to walk out of here." Kicking down the door, Inuyasha ran to them, easily freeing their hands for the poor rope knotting.   
  
Sango scowled. "It's about damn time!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Look, you're lucky Kagome noticed, cause your ass would have been fresh outta fuckin luck wit me. What happened to Miroku."   
  
Sango let a tear slip out. "They gave him some shit, it knocked him out cold. Since it was through a needle, I guess it could be poison for the nerves." Inuyasha freed Nazuna and took a look at him. "It's just special K, and he'll be fine, but he won't be able to run."   
  
Nazuna looked around the room, then spotted something. "Look you guys. It's a vent right above us. Maybe we can get Miroku up there and slide him out to the dumpsters outside. The special K should be worn off then." Sango and Inuyasha nodded.   
  
"Okay, you guys get Miroku, and yourselves outta here, while I kill Gemma." He saw Nazuna's face drop. "Yes Nazuna I do kill people. Don't look so shock."   
  
Rushing out the door, he came face to face with Hiten. "Well, well. If it isn't dog shit. Are you prepared to-" Hiten fell to the floor. Inuyasha put his gun away and walked past him. "He talks to damn much."   
  
Getting back to the entrance of the factory, Inuyasha saw Gemma in shooting distance, when something blocked his view. Standing before him was a bald, fat, poor excuse of a demon.   
  
Pulling out a gun, the fat guy pointed it to Inuyasha's forehead. "Any last words?"   
  
Inuyasha's eyes flared red. He was about tired of getting interupted byu every little thing. "Look, the sooner I kill Gemma, the sooner I get laid, so I'm warning you-move." The fat guy started to lower his gun, but stopped. "I have my orders."   
  
Inuyasha practically lost it as he fired his gun at the demon. After about ten bullets to the head and chest, the fat guy fell. "Now, Gemma show yourself!! I am sick, and tired of fighting off all of your pussy ass friends!!!" A low, evil chuckle came from the shadows behind him.  
  
"You are a very impatient one Inuyasha. Too bad you want get that good lay like you wanted." Inuyasha's curiousity faded, when he saw a man next to Gemma holding Kagome. "Shit!" He said to himself.   
  
'I could've sworn I said, no, I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I SAID, "KAGOME, STAY PUT." ' Glancing up to her, his anger faded, into fear. "Let her go you asshole!!"  
  
Tears rolled down, Kagome's face at the sight of her boyfriend's anger. "Inuyasha I swear I didn't move!!" Gemma couldn't help but laugh at her pathetic answer.   
  
"You see Inuyasha. After I get through with her, she'll remind you so much of me, it'll make you sick."  
  
Kagome kicked him in the face, making Inuyasha smirk. "I doubt it Gemma." Pointing his gun toward Kagome. She took the hint to bend down just before the bullet caught the other man's nose.  
  
Gemma grabbed her, making her run faster than she was able to. Taking her to his bedroom upstairs. Kagome struggling all the way, trying to make it harder on him, by biting, kicking, punching, just anything to slow him down or stop him.   
  
"Let me go!!!" Gemma turned around so fast, it made Kagome hit the wall when she bumped into him. " YOU BITCH!" He slammed her, making her tumble down six stairs and black out.  
  
Inuyasha heard a slap half way up the stairs, and growled. "I'll kill him! I rip his goddamn nuts off and make him eat it!!" He reached the door to Gemma's room with lightning speed. Kicking down yet another door, the roomed appeared to be totally dark.   
  
Hearing the faintest noise, his gaze traveled to the top of the room. The lights flashed on, revealing a very scared Kagome, in nothing but a thin sheet, laying on the bed. He stepped toward her, but the razor sharp nails stopped him.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah Inuyasha. My rooms are full of traps. The bed, is the biggest one."  
  
Inuyasha frowned at the bed. A Spear right above Kagome's head, threatening to drop.   
  
  
  
'Shit, shit, shit!!' Inuyasha felt like pulling his hair out as he thought about saving her.  
  
((A/n: Next chapter will be LEMON, and the chapter after that. Okay, people, my Mom is being a pain in my ass, so I might not be able to update until like, 11:00pm. But I might be able to update sooner. Check out my other fic and tell me what you think!! Okay, to all my reviewers, thank you again, and I'll checkya, either tomorrow or the day after. If you have questions, IM ME!!!! I love talking to ppl!!! Okay, thanks you guys~lazydoll06)) 


	13. Killing Gemma, and lemonade !

((A/n: Okay folks. Here's the 13th chapter! I'm so tired, b/c all I've been doin lately is typin!!! It's sorta hard, writing chapter after chapter like I've been doin. It's either this chapter or The Grim reaper. So please bar with me ppl. You guys have been great. I haven''t had a complaint yet, and I luv you guys!!!! Okay, like I promised, lots of sex in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy!  
  
My thanks: LoLo, Angel of Diamonds, raven, jessie K-I, Dreamer from North, roxy-chick, FirexAngel, Sara, Mysticstar, Kaoeme-Sama0560, DBprincess116.   
  
Story of TODAY: Not according to Plan, by YoukaiTaji-ya. Her fics are so good ppl!!! All her stories are a must read, but this is my personal fav.!!!!!  
  
To LoLo: Everything will be explained after the fucking.-lol- ^_^!!  
  
Chapter 13__ Killing Gemma, and lemonade ^.~!  
  
Seeing Gemma standing there with that arrogant smile on his face, pissed the hanyou to his limits. Jumping up to his level, Inuyasha tackled down Gemma, pounding his face In.  
  
It was a great stress reliever to, because after a total of 30 punches or so, Inuyasha felt a whole lot better. Locking him up in some metal closet, with that resembled a safe, he went to go help Kagome.   
  
Kagome sat there staring at the object that would end her life. 'Oh well, it's been fun. I'm really gonna miss you body.' Tears started to flare in her eyes, as she looked down at her breasts.   
  
'I'm really gonna miss you flora, fauna! You guys were always pleasing to the men, and helped me get the love of my life, who is probably dead by now...' She was too busy being depressed about her life ending to notice that the spear was no longer hanging above her head.  
  
Inuyasha climbed into bed, hovering over Kagome's perfect figure. Kissing her check, her eyes fluttered back to focus. She saw that the spear was no longer threatening her life, and smiled. "Hey dog turd." He couldn't help but smirk. "Hey wench." "How'd you get the thing to stop?" "There was a lever by the bed."   
  
Kagome pulled his body down on hers, bringing his lips into a slow kiss. Inuyasha felt her hands wonder behind enemy lines (l luv that movie) as she began to kiss on his neck, and play with his left ear. He smirked at her eagerness, and proceeded to play with flora and fauna. Heaven was just a touch away, until some crazy guy that smelled of trash came bursting through the door.   
  
"You bastards! I'll kill your ass! How dare you fuck in Lord Gemma bed!!! I'll-" Kagome ended the sentence for him when she shot him in the throat. Turning back to Inuyasha, she smiled. "Now. Where were we?"   
  
Inuyasha left a trail of hot kisses down her chest as he made his way to her abdomen. ((in da south, it's called a pussy, but ya know what I mean))  
  
Being the freak that he naturally was, Inuyasha took out a piece of golden caramel candy, gently sliding it into her.   
  
Kagome squealed when his fingers touched her spot. Her eyes shot open at the feel of Inuyasha's tongue thrusting into her. In the first twenty minutes, he had given her an orgie three times, and made her scream his name in four different languages.   
  
Inuaysha sucked the candy back into her mouth, bringing his face up to hers, he brought his lips down to hers, Kagome taking the Candy, and her juices from off of his mouth.   
  
Positioning himself over her, smirking at the slightly frightened girl beneath him. "Spread 'em. NOW." She did what he told her, a slow smile creeping on her face. Inuyasha thrust one powerful time to make his point that he wanted her. Kagome moaned, wrapping her legs completely around him, locking them in place.  
  
The rhythm started off, slow and easy, each one taking the time to get to know each other's body again. Kagome's hands traveled to the side locks of his hair pulling his facing roughly against hers. "Harder Inu." Kissing her temple, he obeyed her request.  
  
He was tearing her insides apart, but Kagome didn't care. Her pants became quicker, shorter and her moans, were longer and louder. Pushing against him,. She finally got him laying down, straddled to the bed, where she found herself riding him like a professional jockey.  
  
Inuyasha felt an explosion of heat, which led him to screaming her name. His animal side taking over, he roughly pushed Kagome back down into the bed, driving himself in her like there was no tomorrow.   
  
He made her scream two more times, before she was in tears. Inuyasha slowed the rhythm back down to easy love making, both of them, kissing each other's face, and cuddling while doing so. When all their strength gave in, they resorted to making out.   
  
"Hey Inu?" "Hmm?" "UM, what did Mr. Kisho mean when he said "How's Kikyou"? Tell me the truth. Are you....still with her?" Inuyasha looked into her, yes, Kagome seeing all the playfulness gone and replaced with annoyance.   
  
With a long sigh, he rolled off of her, staring up at the wall. "When you left, I was really pissed about it. I was mad at you for leaving, but even more mad at myself for telling you too. Kikyou saw my sadness and took full advantage of it. She was my friend at first, but then she got all possessive n' shit and started spreading rumors that we were together. Ever since then, people just started to believe it, and I just ignored anyone who'd ask."  
  
He turned to her, seeing she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for doubting you Inuyasha. It was just, everywhere I looked, someone was mentioning Kikyou." She rolled on top of him, her hair serving as a curtain for both of them.  
  
"I love you dog turd." She gave him a peck on the lips, Inuyasha deepening the kiss on contact. "I love you too wench."   
  
Their lovey dovey moment was broken, when they both heard a very loud death murder scream.  
  
Kagome looked toward the window. "Oh my gosh! That was Sango." Inuyasha could do nothing but sigh at the moment. "It was a good four hours while it lasted." Kagome glared daggers at him, then smacked him on the head. "Don't be so self centered. You got what you wanted. Now come on, we gotta go see what's wrong!"  
  
"Here we go. Again." Inuyasha retrieved their clothes.   
  
In the alley, Kagome and Inuyasha found Nazuna beside Sango, while Sango held the almost lifeless body of Miroku. Inuyasha dashed to his friend's side. "What the fuck happened?"  
  
((Okay people, there's ONE of the lemons. I know it's kinda short, but I promise there's more!!! Lets hope I can get another in tomorrow!!!! Please R&R!!! Remember that there's anotha lemon 2 read!!! -lol- thanks you guys~bye!! ^_^!!!.))) 


	14. Miroku's Treatment

((A/n: I'm so, so, so sorry people!! Molly was acting like a retard and I couldn't get on the site to update! Again I'm sorry!! I'll gladly thank everyone at the end of this chapter!! Okay, THIS CHAPTER IS YET ANOTHER LEMON!!! And for those of you who don't read my author's notes DO!!! Well okay, On with the fic!!))  
  
Chapter 14_Miroku'sTreatment   
  
Inuyasha bent down to check his pulse. It was faint but still there. "What the hell happened?!" Sango choke out the answer best she could, but nothing came out but sobs. Nazuna rubbed her back and answered for her.  
  
"Well Miroku hadn't regain consciousness yet so we decided to steal a car and get him to a place where he could rest. Then all of a sudden this guy pops out of the trash can screaming, 'I'M NOT AFRAID!!' and he started shooting all over the place. Miroku got hit in the chest and now we don't know if we can make it to the hospital in time."  
  
Kagome frowned at the trash can. "Well you won't have to worry about him." Nazuna nodded, but Sango was just starting to pay attention. "Why don't we have to worry?! We should be hunting down that bastard and making him beg for his life!"  
  
Kagome got to her knees and hugged her friend. "It's okay. I blew his fucking brains out." Sango cried in her shoulder, unable to do little else. Inuyasha saw a Gemma's jeep, and went to boost it.  
  
Nazuna looked over at Inuyasha and smiled. "Okay you come on. We need to get Miroku to a hospital. NOW." Kagome pried Sango off of him, and let Inuyasha put him in the back. They tore out of the alley like wasps, making it to the hospital in less than 20 minutes.  
  
Inyasha yelled for the nurses to come help. Doctors and nurses came hovering around him, taking Miroku into their care. After an hour or so of waiting, the smell of the hospital was starting to get to Kagome.  
  
She leaned into her boyfriend, trying very hard not to control her breathing. Inuyasha looked down at her and smirked. "We can leave in a few minutes wench. Promise." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Nazuna had fallen asleep about the same as Kagome, and Inuyasha on the brink of going into dreamland himself. Sango's eyes were blood red, and looked like a deer caught in the road.   
  
'What if he doesn't make it?! I'll never forgive myself if he dies!!' "Sango he's going to be okay. Relax." Sango glanced at Inuyasha, trying to look hopeful, but it was useless.  
  
The doctor appeared, holding a file of papers. " Are you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha lifted one eye open then the other. "Yeah that's me." "Well your friend is going to be just fine. He's a little tired, but after a week or so, he should be able to go home."   
  
Sango shot from her seat, now inches away from the doc's face. "Can we see him?" The doctor felt sorry for the girl staring back at him. "Only intermediate family. Sorry."   
  
Nazuna had waken up during the conversation. Seeing Sango's face drop was just something she couldn't stand for. "Well Sango I guess you can go. You are his cousin. We'll just see you in the morning." Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style, as they headed to the toward the emergency exit.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The NEXT night.....  
  
Sango had still been sitting in that same spot, by Miroku's bed, dead silent. Kagome had brought her a face rag and a tooth brush for her hygiene purposes, and some soup as well. Nazuna had brought her fresh clothes and underwear for her to change in.   
  
Miroku felt a sharp pain in his chest when he started to come to. Opening his eye, all he saw was a dimmed room, and a figure next to him. "Where am I? Shit!" A headache popped out of no where and into his head.  
  
Sango literally leaped out of her seat and onto his bed, giving him the tightest hug ever. "Miroku!! You're okay!!!" Miroku gasped for air, but hugged her back just the same. "Yes I'm fine. Have you been here this whole time?" Sango nodded, kissing his cheeks.   
  
They cuddled for another five minutes until sleepiness claimed him again. Sango had called for a nurse to bring him some Advil and pain killers. When he woke again, his headache and chest pain was gone. "Thanks Sango." "You''re welcome Miroku."   
  
He looked around the room, but it hadn't changed from an hour ago. "Where is everyone." "They came in the day time. Visiting hours are over for people who aren't family."   
  
"Oh. So how did you get to stay?" Sango smirked. "Nazuna told them that I was your cousin." Miroku flared his nose at that. "I don't want you to be my cousin." Sango smiled. She knew what he meant, but continued to act dumb. "Then what do you want me to be Miroku?"  
  
Miroku smiled, then pulled her onto his lap, then kissed her neck. Sango blushed, rubbing her hands lightly over his chest. He kissed her jawline and worked all the way up to her mouth. She deepened the kiss, straddling him the bed with her legs.  
  
Miroku started to undo her pants that tied up on the sides. Sango took off her shirt, then continued at his mouth. After another minute, the were both naked, but something bothered Sango and Miroku could tell.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango looked to the door, and frowned. "What if someone walks in on us?" Miroku laughed. That thought had never once crossed his mind. "I'll tell them I'm being treated." The answer was good enough her, cause she nodded and started to kiss his shoulders.  
  
Miroku's hands traveled down to her breasts and he squeezed them like they were play-do. Sango whimpered at his movements, but let him do whatever he pleased.   
  
Feeling his finger tips at the opening of her vagina, only made things heat up even more. He glided hi fingers in gently, causing a soft moan from her. She responded to his actions by moving in the same motion as his hand. The harder she pushed, the faster she moved. Sango felt her climax tear out of her, tears almost spilling.  
  
Miroku pulled his fingers out of her, then put them in his mouth as he stared straight into her eyes. Sango felt his dick begging for attention, which made her laugh. "Your friend is so impatient." Miroku glanced down then back to her. "Yeah. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." "Then I don't think we should disappoint him."   
  
She guided her new toy into her, and kissed Miroku. Rocking her hips slowly, Miroku moaned in the kiss. Taking a firm hold on her hips, he let his mouth roam in every place it could.  
  
Sango pulled on pulled on Miroku's hair while her hips rocked harder. His head was buried in her chest, feeling like he was in heaven. She shouted his name twice, and he laughed.  
  
Outside, nurses gathered around their door, for the actions, a little disappointed that room didn't have a door window. One nurse saw the doctor coming and almost freaked. "Okay you guys we can't let that doctor walk past this room and interrupt them."  
  
They came up with a plan to switch schedules to make it that Miroku's room was last on the list. The head nurse guided the doctor back down the hall to another direction, while whispering to the door. "Have fun you two."  
  
@@@@  
  
Sango climaxed, with a hard scream, digging her nails in Miroku's back. Shortly after, Miroku yelled her name, breathing hard. She collapsed in his arms, her eyes closing from all the excitement.  
  
Miroku smiled, at the beauty laying on him. Reaching for the remote, he pressed the button, making the bed go flat so they could lay down. He pulled the thin sheets around them, and held Sango close to him, while drifting asleep.  
  
3 hours later..  
  
A doctor walked in to check on Miroku's wounds. He nearly dropped his writing board when he saw the woman next to him. "I wonder if I should wake them. If my super visor catches her in here like this, it's my ass."   
  
He walked over to Sango's side of the bed and shook her gently. Sango didn't budge from Miroku's shoulder, but opened one eye. "What the hell do you want? It's four in the morning."  
  
"Mam, I think you need to get dressed before I call security. Now I don't know what kind of things you so called cousins do in your own home, but here it's unacceptable."   
  
He started to grab her arm, when she pulled out a pistol. "Go away, and come back in two hours. Tell your super visor if he's able to fuck his cousin for three hours then he's just fine."   
  
The doctor stumbled out of the room, leaving the smiling female back to her sleep.   
  
Miroku woke up ten minutes later, with a small smile on his face. "You were mean to that doctor." Sango blushed. "You heard me?" "Yeah. But I'm glad you did scare him away. I don't want you to leave just yet."  
  
Sango kissed his cheek, and snuggled closer. "Then I won't leave." "Good."  
  
((A/n:**Chapter 14 everyone!! This chapter is dedicated to Amanda Markwick. It's her birthday 2 day!! HaPpY B-dAy!!! YM thanks go out to EVERYONE who reviewed!!!! THANK YOU!!! I'm sooo sorry for the wait but Molly has interactive PMS. I wish I could Peronally thank you but I really don't have time!! I still have to do chapter three for 'The grim Reaper's She Devil' and write another chapter for my four OTHER stories!!!! I'm writing chapter three for The Grim Reaper's SheDevil as we speak!! Gimmie till tomorrow ppl!!! PLEAZE R&R!!!! thanks you guys!~lazydoll06)) 


	15. Back to the way things were NOT!

((A/n: Hey you all!! Someone in my other story said I was racist. That pissed me off so I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short. Sorry but my mood was ruined earlier by that little comment. Thank you to all the reviewers!! I luv you guys!!! And sorry but Nazuna ain't gettin none. Lol))  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so there!  
  
Chapter 14_Back to the way things were. NOT!!!  
  
Kagome woke up with a strong around her, which caused her to smile. Her and Inuyasha had did some freaky things that didn't need to be said out loud, but definitely repeated. Sango hadn't came back to his apartment, and Kagome started to worry.   
  
Taking out her cell phone, she dialed Sango's number. A sleepy voice answred the phone. "Hey Sango." [Oh hey Kag. Whas up?] "Nothin. Me and Inuyasha pulled an all nighter." [Again?! That can't be good for you guys' health I'm telling you.]  
  
Kagome laughed. "Where are you exactly?" [...Um, In the bed with Miroku.] This shocked the hell outta her. She and Sango had been best friends for years and she had never known her to do something like this. Not even she and Inuyasha had done it in a hospital.  
  
"Are you serious?! You go girl!!" Inuyasha's arms tightened around her, making Kagome jump. [Well I'll call you back. Me and Miroku have a lot of...*cough* things to attend to] "Okay, I'll seeya lata." [Bye] Kagome hung up the phone and laid back down on Inuyasha's chest.  
  
"Miroku got laid." Inuyasha smiled, keeping his eyes closed. "You owe me 20.00$" Kagome smiled, then hit him with her pillow. "Whatever dog turd." "Whatever my ass wench." They cuddled for the rest of the morning, unaware that Nazuna wasn't there.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@******************************@@@@@@@@  
  
Nauza waited patiently in the coffee shop for Nobunaga. He had agreed with her only if she came clean about her reason being in New York. He entered the coffee shop going to their usual booth.   
  
"Hi Nazuna." "Hello. Thanks for agreeing to meet with me." "I wouldn't miss it for anything." His comment made her blush and he smiled. "Before we start, I wanted to let you know, that I'm not going to be a police officer."  
  
Nauna started to ask why, but he cut her off. "It was because after I saw what they really were that I couldn't stand them. Some of them are racist, sexist, and narrow minded. I also guessed that whatever you weren't telling me about yourself was probably because I wanted to be a police officer."  
  
She sighed. "Yeah well, me and my friends steal cars for a living. We've seem to dug ourselves a pretty big whole in the past three days." Hearing that she was a car thief made Nobunaga look at her in a completely different way.  
  
"I had no clue. I should have known something was up when you were out in the car dealer ship at 7:30 in the morning." Nazuna laughed. "Yeah well. I had went through a lot of trouble to find that car, and you just ruined my boost."  
  
Nobunaga took her hand in his, and squoze it tight. "Are you glad I did?" She couldn't help but smile. "Yes. Very glad." "You wanna go for a walk?" "Where? It's raining cats and dogs outside!"  
  
"Who cares? We'll walk to the park, and we'll stick under the trees. Better?"Nazuna shrugged. I guess it wouldn't hurt." "I promise, it'll be fun." The couple walked out of the restaurant, playing in the rain like five year olds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango finished combing her hair, checking herself one more time in the full length mirror. Miroku's chest pain had started to come back, so she decided to let the doctors do their work.   
  
Giving him a kiss on the forehead, she called a taxi and went back to the hotel.   
  
@@  
  
  
  
Giving herself a nice bath, she thought of what would happen after they left New York. "Hell, now that Kagome's back with Inuyasha, she might not want to leave. Nazuna seems so reluctant to go as well."  
  
Her cell phone interrupted her bath and thoughts. 'Damn!' "Hello?" [Sango?! It's Naz. God I think I'm in love!!!] "With who?" [ With this guy. His name is Nobunaga.]   
  
'Why does that name sound so familiar? Oh no...' "Naz listen to me. Nobunaga is an under cover cop. He's not really into you like that, he's just doing his job."  
  
Nazuna's end of the line went dead for a second. [..W-what? Are you serious?]  
  
Anyone who had ears could hear the hurt in her voice. Sango tried her best not to cry for her friend. "Yes I am. I'm so sorry Naz." [No, it's okay. I should've known better. Look I gotta go. Talk to ya later.]  
  
Sango heard the dial tone three seconds later. Sinking deeper into the tub, She pondered over how much she had told the detective. "Dammit!! I gotta call Kag."  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were watching a football game when the phone rang. Inuyasha made no effort to move and smiled when Kagome got up. "You are so damn lazy dog turd." "And your ass is fat. Now we're even." She slapped him upside the head before answering the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Inuyasha watched as his girlfriend's face paled several shades of white. After hanging up on the phone, she slid her body down to the wall. He walked over to her and squatted.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" "N-nazuna told a under cover cop everything about us. Now it's only a matter of time before they trace everything back to me." Inuyasha held his girlfriend as she cried silent tears.  
  
(EOC)  
  
((A/n: I told you that this chapter would be short, and again I'm sorrry! The next chapter will be longer. Pleaze R&R!! Didja like tha twist I gave it? Just when things were starting to get better, life had to go and fuck it up! Well like I always say, shit happens!! LOL~ Peace you guys~lazydoll06)) 


	16. Heart Broken

((A/n: As you know, this fic is almost over. **Tears** but after I get to a finishing point with The Grim Reaper's She Devil, I'll be putting up ANOTHER FIC!! YAY!!! It's called 'Point of No Return' and I personally think it's one of my favorites!! There's a lemon and everything so there's no need to worry people. Would you like a preview of it? At the end of this chapter read the author's note again and it will be there. Sorry this chapter is a little late. I had to babi-sit. EWW!!! ))  
  
Warning: there is a small lime in here so if you don't wanna read it...TOO BAD!! Lol- just skip over it.  
  
(EOC)- means end of chapter  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!! I love all of you!!! And at the end of this story, I will dedicate the WHOLE thing to one of my reviewers!!! So look for it!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and don't want him. He's cute and everything but Himura Kenshin is FINE!!!!-lol- On wit da fic ppls!!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Hitokiri P3NGU1N.- I aint gon put yo business out like this but you get what I'm sayin.   
  
chapter 16_heart broken   
  
Nazuna put her cell phone away and wiped her eyes. Nobunaga had gone to get them a blanket from the store across from the park. "I was a fool to believe his ass." Looking back at the store one more time, she walked away.  
  
Slumping down Piedmont Ave., sirens could be heard coming her way. 'Oh shit!' Nazuna took off running just as a cop car pulled up to the spot she once was. Four cop cars were on her tail as she hit the alley. Jumping fences and dodging bullets weren't an easy task, but she did it.  
  
She ran another four blocks before her legs started to go numb. 'Oh my god! I can't keep running like this!! Please help me!!' Reaching the subway, she hopped on the first train she saw.   
  
Nauna sighed as her butt hit the seat. "This has got to be the worst day of my life!" "And it's going to get worse." She turned to see Nobunaga sitting right next to her. "How the hell did you." "I'm a detective Nazuna. It's my job to know the minds of my victoms." He cut her off.  
  
"Well can you tell what I'm thinking right now?!!" Nobunaga rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you're upset, but I'm just doing my job here. If the circumstances were different, maybe we could have.."   
  
"FUCK YOU!!! You know what I say to your bullshit apology?! I say you can kiss my ass, kiss it all the way to the crack!" Tears started to form, but she sucked it up. Nobunaga sighed. 'Why did she have to a car thief of all things?!'  
  
The train came to a stop and Nazuna stood up. Nobunaga grabbed her arm, and she twisted it. She dashed out of the train just as the doors closed. Running up the steps, she caught the bus that was going to Inuyasha's house.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sango made her way back to the hospital when a police officer pulled up beside her. "Hands up in the air bitch!!" Sango put her hands in the air as told, then took off into the building.  
  
Heading for the elevator, Sango saw a door that read 'uniforms'. "Thank the gods!" Ducking into the room, she watched the policemen go by. She switched into a nurses outfit with a tag that read 'Terri' on it.   
  
When finished, she calmly walked past the policemen onto the elevator.  
  
###   
  
A head nurse was coming from out of Miroku's room, reading her notepad. "Hey! Terri come here." Sango kept walking unitl someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see an old woman frowning up at her. "Are you the new girl Terri?"  
  
"Uh..."Sango read her own name tag. "Yeah..that's me. Iguess," "Well good. It's time for Mr. Hoshi to have his bath, and after that you can clean Mrs. Doiras' bed pan." The old woman handed her a garbage bag, a songe and a bowl.  
  
Sango felt like slapping that woman upside her bed. She handed the garbage bag back to the head nurse and smirked. 'If this bitch thinks I'm going to be dumping some old lady's shit then she has another thing coming.'  
  
"Are you serious?! You must have me bent like elbows sweets, because I don't clean anyone else's ass but my own. But I will Mr. Hoshi has a nice bath. Excuse me." Sango walked past her into Miroku's room.  
  
Miroku was sound asleep when she entered his room. Running some warm water in his bathroom, she took out her special dove body wash and made bubbles with it. She began to wipe off his chest area when she noticed that he was completely naked.  
  
'This could be fun.' She pulled down the sheets to see Miroku's non erect member. "We're going to have to change that." She started to gently wash his penis and thighs. Miroku moved a little, but not much. Taking off her rubber goves, Sango gripped Miroku tight.  
  
Going back in forth in a slow motion, Miroku's penis started to come alive in Sango's hands. Pretty soon it was hard as a rock, and ready for her. Lowering her head to it, Sango licked the tip of him and blew soft air.  
  
Wanting to taste more, she took all of him into her mouth and began to suck. Miroku stirred in his sleep, moaning from the excitement. Sango used her tongue to wrap around and caress Miroku, she could tell he was enjoying it too.  
  
Beginning to suck harder, Sango swallowed all of Miroku's sperm that had blasted into her mouth. Licking her lips, she stood up and began to clean the rest of him. "Did you enjoy that?"   
  
"Hell yeah. You do a great job." Sango gasped when she heard Miroku answer her. "I thought you were sleep!" Miroku smiled. "I was, but that was one good wake up call. IT took everything I had not to scream."   
  
  
  
Sango sat on the side of the bed next to him. "Well I'm glad you liked it." Miroku pulled her toward him for a kiss, when he noticed the nurse outfit. "What are you wearing?" She looked down at her clothes and smiled.   
  
"Oh, I'm hiding from the cops. Nazuna accidentally told an under cover cop everything about us. There are two on the first floor as we speak." "So why are you here?" "I had to make sure you were okay." He smiled and brought his face to hers.  
  
Miroku had risen the skirt up to her hips. She squirmed but urged him to continue.  
  
An urgent knock on th door froze their movements. Sango glared at the door, and stood up."Damn. I gotta go." Miroku looked around the room. "Sango there's nowhere for you to go."   
  
Sango sighed. "I guess you're right. I mean I'd have to be stupid to eve.." Her sentence died out as she looked above Miroku's head. The was a window opened, letting the sound of the rain flow free through the room.  
  
The knocking resorted to bangs, as the police reached the door. Standing on Miroku's bed, Sango started to climb the wall up to the window. She escaped just in time to see the policemen surrounding Miroku's room, he pretending to just wake up.  
  
'Thanks Miroku.' Looking down, her choices were either jump or stay there until she fell. A garbage ben was open, giving her a safe landing place. "Here goes nothin." She jumped from the building, landing into a nasty smelling ben of trash.  
  
"Oh my god this shit stinks!" Pulling herself out of the ben, she ran to her car. Well actually it was a car she planned to steal and use for a while.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kagome paced around the room, desperately seeking a plan. 'Come on think! Where can you go where people would suspect you last?!' "Africa!!" Inuyasha looked at her like she had completely lost it. Kagome laughed at her so called 'plan'.  
  
"Kagome what the hell are you talkin about?" "Africa! I could go there and hide out! OR maybe Jamaica. I could do the whole Tupac thing." Inuyasha picked her up and took her into the bathroom.  
  
"You need to relax. They won't find you for a while. If Nazuna is smart she would have left already and Sango's at the hospital. What could go wrong?" Kagome gave him a dull look. "You don't know my friends. They'll blow this whole thing way out of proportion. Just you watch."  
  
He smirked and ran the water. "You need to chill Wench. I'm going to watch the other half of the game. You, get in that water until you're so wrinkled that I'll mistake you for my grandmother. Or if some drastic event just so happens while you were in here."  
  
She nodded as he closed the door. "So I guess I should plan a drastic action that could get me out of here." "I heard that!!" A voice called from the living room. She laughed and started to take off her clothes.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Nazuna continued to run from street to street, losing her breath with each pace. 'Where am I going to go?' Taking a right turn, she came to a dead end. "Damn." Turning around she saw Nobunaga.  
  
Giving up, she slowly walked to him, her feet sore, and her muscles tired. Her hair was wet from all the sweat, her mascara making two streaks down her face. Taking her time to breathe, she stopped. Nauna felt her knees go weak as she fell to them.  
  
Nobunaga looked down at the girl kneeling before him. 'Look what I've done. I'm so sorry Nazuna. I never meant to be the person who you'd have to run from, but this is the right thing to do.' Bending down to see her face, he kissed her cheek, then her lips. She kissed him back, wanting to cry and laugh at the same time. Nobunaga broke his lips away from hers, giving her one last kiss on the forehead.  
  
Nazuna sighed. Nobunaga stood back up and took out his hand cuffs. Reaching down for her wrists, Nauna swung her leg tripping Nounaga. He laid there as the pain ran deeply through his back.   
  
Nazuna stood up and took his handcuffs throwing them into the sewer. "I really like you Nobunaga, but I can't let you take me to jail. Just let me go. Please." She took off out of the alley, leaving Nobunaga alone to his pain.  
  
***************************  
  
Inuyasha cheered as the Cowboys won the game. "YEAH!!! WOOHOOO!!!! KAGOME YOU OWE ME 39.00$$!!!!!" He walked to his fridgerator when there was a knock on the door. Smelling the scent from under the door, he knew it was the cops. 'Shit.'  
  
(EOC)  
  
((A/n: Okay everyone! That was chapter 16 and I hope you enjoyed it. As promised I'm going to give you a few sentences from my story after TGRSD. READY?!!! READ!!!  
  
{PREVIEW}–   
  
"Whas up ladies?" she took a seat on the stool next to Sango. "Hey, Hisa was just telling us a riddle. Go on Hisa. We know your gossip can only come from some source of dumbness."   
  
Some of the girls snickered at Sango's remark. Hisa rolled her eyes but continued. "Okay, ladies, how do you talk to a guy who doesn't say anything?" Kagome raised an eyebrow at the girl's ridiculous question. "Hisa what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Royko pointed to a figure near the back of the room sitting right in front of the stage. "He's the new guy. He comes in, orders the same drink, stays for an hour after his order, then leaves."   
  
Kagome spotted the figure. The man sat in the most obvious and hidden place. No one had ever chosen that seat, except for performances. 'Hmm...I must have walked past that table a thousand times and never noticed.'   
  
She went over to the man in question. Now standing I in front of him, Kagome took the time to check him out herself. He was wearing a black, long trench coat, baggy jeans, and a pair of timberlands.   
  
'Hmm..He's the thugish type. Hisa was right. He's quite the character.' "So what are ya havin?" The man's face appeared before her eyes and she was in heaven.  
  
His eyes were golden purple, his long hair the color of pure gin, an earing in his right eyebrow, and two more in his right puppy ear. Two thin lines of purple were on his left cheek, completing his ensemble of pure fineness.   
  
Kagome anticipated on the moment when he would speak. "A black rose." His voice echoed in her ears. She wasn't disappointed. He had sounded even more sexier than he looked, and that was saying A LOT.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okay my preview is over. If you wanna find out what happens tell me!!! I want to KNOW NOW weather I should put it up b/c if ppl don't like it, I won't waste my time or yours.   
  
Luv ya guys!!!! Seeya~lazydoll06)) 


	17. AN: Sorry

A/n: Okay ppl I'm so, so sorry for the wait, but I'm not actually at home!! I'm in South Carolina for the week and i couldn't update my story. I promise both stories will continue when I get back!! I was removed from the favorites from one of my reviewers!!! This freeaked me out so I'm sending you this! so so sorry you guys!! really!!  
  
I haven't forgotten about the stories so please wait till Saturday or Sunday when I get back! I'll be updating this story first since I didn't do it before I left. Tot he lost reviewer: PLEASE PUT ME BACK ON YOUR LIST!!! I PROMISE TO BE GUD!!!!=( Luv you guys like family!~lazydoll06 


	18. Strange Riddle, we disappeared

((A/n: Sorry I'm so late with chapter. For those of you who don't read these damn author notes, I was in South Carolina for a week so I didn't update my story. My mood is very depressing because when I came back home, I found my cat in our yard with her stomach organs hanging out. I really loved my cat, so if I don't update for a while, too damn bad. I don't know what the hell a flamer is and really don't give a shit right now. Peace yall.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. -.-  
  
NOTICE: I didn't do a fuckin spell or grammar check. Deal with it!!!   
  
Chapter 17___Strange Riddle, we disappeared.  
  
Kagome heard the banging on the front door, and started to quickly dress. She ended up in all of Inuyasha's clothing since she wasn't paying attention. Glancing in the mirror, she shrugged at the red wife beater, black silk boxers, and some baggy jeans.   
  
Walking into the living room, Inuyasha put a finger up to his mouth, wanting to laugh at Kagome's look. She rolled her eyes at him, knowing he wanted to laugh so bad.   
  
She looked around the room for an exit when she saw the fire escape. Walking to the window, she saw the cops below, waiting on her to come out. 'Damn! Naz, you better have a good reason for this or your ass is dead. '  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her from behind, and led her back to his room. "Inuyasha we can't do that right now!!" she whispered harshly. "We aren't. Get your mind out of the gutter wench." He pulled on a string, above the bathroom door to reveal a stair case.   
  
Kagome just stared up the dark stairs, knowing she had to go. Inuyasha smiled and patted her butt. "Get movin." She gulped, then climbed the stairs.  
  
The room was dark and menacing. Kagome could have sword she saw a spider bigger than the moon itself. Seeing a light come through, She walked toward it to find a dusty window.   
  
She was about to break it, when something crawled right in front of it. Taking a lighter from the pants pocket, she switched it on to find she was standing in a huge nest of black widows. "Aww shit...".  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nazuna ran blindly through alleys, unable to see clearly because of her tears, and the all of a sudden thunderstorm that was pouring down rain. Reaching a small restaurant, she sighed.  
  
'Please don't let me find him in here of all places!' She took a seat, her legs in excruciating pain. It took all her will power not to scream. A small waitress came over.  
  
"What can I get you?" "A man who's trust worthy and a hot bath." The lady smiled. "I don't have that honey, but I do have a nice beef soup cooking for ya." Nazuna put on a weak smile and nodded. "That'll do for now."  
  
The waitress took the order and bustled back to the kitchen. Looking out the window, she spotted a familiar figure. 'Sango...?' Her eyes weren't deceiving her. Sango was in fact running her ass off from the police. Nazuna began to tear up again, harder than last time.  
  
"If it wasn't for my big mouth and stupid emotions, she wouldn't be in this shit.' No longer hungry, Nazuna walked out of the restaurant, and toward Sango to help her.  
  
*******  
  
Sango hid behind a garbage dump while 3 cars raced by. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!!" She could barely move and her knees were about to go out at any given moment.   
  
'I'll never be able to out run them! This is all my fault!!! I HAD to choose New York!!! I hope Naz and Kag are having better luck than I am.' Foot steps could be heard coming in her direction.  
  
'FUCK!' Taking the first thing she saw, which happened to be a piece of nasty wood, and jumped from behind the garbage been. "Step the fuck back! I aint goin to jail!!!"   
  
Sango blindly started swinging. "Woah! Sango it's me!! Chill!!!" Nazuna ducked the sloppily swung wood easily. Sango opened her eyes and almost fainted. "Dammit Naz you scared the shit outta me!" "Who you tellin?!!"  
  
  
  
Sango dropped the piece of wood and slid down the wall til her but came hard on the ground. Nazuna soon joined her. "Cops been after you too?" Nazuna snorted. "Fuck no. Just Nobunaga." "Oh." Both girls took time to let out a deep sigh and continued.  
  
"I saw the cops after you Sango. I was such an idiot. Sorry." Sango smirked. "People always do crazy things when their in love. Take me for example. I fucked a guy in a hospital bed."  
  
Nazuna's eyes grew wide at who she was referring to. "You mean you and Miroku...?" Sango blushed a cherry red before nodding. Nazuna laughed. " Go girl! Have you told Kagome?" "Yeah. I wonder where the hell is she."   
  
As if to answer her question, Sango's cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
[Got a riddle for ya.]  
  
"It's Kagome" Sango told Nazuna. "Go ahead Kag"  
  
[What do you do when you're trapped in an attic surrounded by black widows]  
  
"What kind of riddle is that?!"  
  
[Just answer it please!]  
  
"Okay shit! Um...are there any windows or doors?"  
  
[Yes. One is the way you came in, but if you go back down, you'll be caught. The other option is a window, but it is being occupied by a black widow, who looks like she's getting ready to lay eggs.]  
  
"Kagome, where the hell are you?!"  
  
[In Inuyasha's attic surrounded by black widows! The cops are probably searching his house and I dunno what to do!]  
  
Sango instantly felt a wave of panic come over her. Ever one knew black widows were poisoners, so if getting bit by one was hazardous, imagine getting bit by 6 or seven!  
  
Nazuna, who had been listening the whole time, snatched the phone from Sango. "Kag, it's Naz. Listen. You need to find a way to shed some light somewhere. Anywhere."  
  
[All I have is a cigarette lighter! What am I gonna do, make faces on the wall?!!]  
  
"No, take off your shirt."  
  
[Okay hold on...]  
  
A minute later, She was back on the phone. [Done Naz]  
  
"Okay, it's raining outside, so light your shirt on fire, and fan it toward the window."  
  
[But this is a 65 dollar shirt! Not to mention Inuyasha will kill me!]  
  
"Do it!!"  
  
Nazuna could hear Kagome doing as she was told.  
  
[okay Naz, the spider and her nest is gone. What now?!]  
  
"Alirhgt. Is there rain gutters near by? If so yank real hard so the water gets loose."  
  
Kagome did as she was told. [It's workin Naz!!! I love you!!!]  
  
"Back at cha! Now get your ass out of there!! NOW!"  
  
[Heard ya twice the first time! Bye]  
  
Nazuna hung up the phone and handed it to Sango who just stared. "What?" Well shit Orkan man! You really know something about pests don't you?!" "I know you aren't talkin!! Your father is the one who owns the exterminating business!!"  
  
They argued for a good minute, not noticing the figurer in front of them until it cleared it's throat. The girls turned around to see Nobunaga standing before them. Nazuna scowled, as Sango reached for the wood.  
  
"There's no need to pick that up Sango. I came here for Nazuna." "Yeah I bet." Sango spat back. Nazuna stood, reluctantly giving in. "It's okay Sango. It's about time I finished this. So what do you want Nobunaga?"  
  
"Simple. You." "Fuck that! I aint going to jail!" Sango stood now, readying herself to strike at any moment. "Dammit Nazuna! Have you noticed that only I have been chasing you?! There isn't a goddamn in sight!! I lead them away from you because I realized I was an ass to let you slip away."  
  
That had been a very good point. Not one siren had been following her, yet she ran like she was on cops. Then it was brought to her attention that he had used Sango as a distraction so he wouldn't look suspicious.  
  
"I see now. You sold my friend out so that you could get me alone." "Yes, and I'm truly sorry Sango." He looked to the girl that wanted to knock the shit out of him. Taking a deep breath she spoke up.  
  
"So I have been running around this whole damn city because they think I'm Nazuna?! All this time I could have told them my name and they would have stopped!!! YOU BITCH!!!"   
  
She lundged for him, but was being held back by her friend. "Sango let me take care of this. Nobunaga, if you care about me, do us a favor." "Anything." "Tell the police we disappeared. Tell them whatever the hell you want, just give us time to get out of New York."  
  
Nobunaga stared into her eyes for what seemed like forever. "Fine. You got two and a half hours. Go. NOW."  
  
Sango ran past him, and down the street. Nazuna walked up to Nobunaga, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you." she whispered. He nodded, when she broke apart he handed her a gun. "Just in case."   
  
Taking the gun she ran down the street, turning back only to say, "I'll call you!".  
  
EOC  
  
((An-Okay, another chapter, woohoo. Thanks for waiting you guys. I'll update later on in the week so don't loose hope. Stay TLC ppl. I'm out~lazydoll06)) 


	19. Back where I started, goodbyes

A/n: WOW! Where the hell have I been?! Oh well, I hope you guys can forgive me! My writers block is over and I feel Marvelous! Oh my god, there's this really fat chick who is also my friend and I had a dream that she put her fat ass lean to the left foot in my Jeanie boots(boots that look like jeanie shoes with a thin heal) and the heal snapped....I couldn't believe it. IT was like having a three minute premonition! FREAKY  
  
Question-how come hot dogs come in a pack of 8 and hot dog BUNS come in packs of six?!! WHAT SENSE DOES THAT MAKE?!! NONE!!!  
  
  
  
spell checking: feh. So so I guess  
  
Anyways, love live life you guys.  
  
'Chapter 19/18  
  
Back where I started. Goodbyes  
  
Running from the Bronx to the subway station, getting off and ending up in Manhattan, Kagome found herself on the front porch of her old home. 'Never in a million years did I think I'd be here again.' Taking a deep breath, she rung the doorbell.   
  
Her eyes began to water as a young man answered the door. He looked about 15, easy on the eyes, and you could tell if he smiled, girls would go crazy for him. 'Souta..' "Can I help you?" Kagome smiled at him, realizing how deep his voice had gotten.  
  
"Yeah brat I used to live here." "You the hell are you?!" "WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH HALF PINT!!!" Souta's face lit up at the words 'half pint'. No one on earth called him that but his sister. "K-Kagome?!!" He didn't even see her nod, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome hugged him back, letting several tears drop from her face.   
  
"God, I've missed you!! Where the hell have you been?!" Kagome smirked. "You haven't been watching the news?! I'm here for one final boost then I'm out Souta. I plan on going somewhere far away."  
  
  
  
Souta frowned. "That's it?! After like four years, you're just gonna up and leave?! Disappear?!!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Souta but I just can't stay here." "Maybe if you get your act together you wouldn't have to keep running!!" "After this I WON'T BE!!"  
  
Souta turned away from his sister, not wanting her to see his tears. 'Haven't seen her in four years, and when she finally does show her face, she tells me she's leaving. Some great sister.'   
  
"So I guess you're here to say goodbye to mom and dad?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "And here to see you. I promise when this is all over, you're gonna see so much of me you'll get nauseated when someone mentions my name." Souta shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. I've had to go without seeing you for four years. One day doesn't make up for that."  
  
"Stop being the mature sibling! That's my JOB!" Souta laughed at her whining, and lead the way to where their father was. In his den, he watched the T.V., not noticing when the door creaked. Souta left them alone, knowing they had some catching up to do.  
  
Staring at her father, she couldn't put the words together for speaking. So she did what she had been doing for three minutes now-watch him watch the T.V. The news was reporting on the car thieves and showing the average of how many cars that had been stolen. Hearing the average, her father spoke to himself. "That's my girl."  
  
Kagome smiled for a brief second and thought on how her father always supported her. 'Even now he still believes I can do no wrong.' She heard the T.V. go off and became alert. Her father almost jumped out of his seat when he saw his daughter in nothing but a bra and a pair of baggy jeans.  
  
"Kagome..." "Hi daddy." He rushed over, the same way Souta did, not hesitating to have her in his arms. Unable to hold back her tears, Kagome cried into his shoulder, no words needed to be said.   
  
Toro smiled at his daughter, seeing the woman she had grown up to be. Going over to a closet, he pulled out on of his T-shirts handing it to her. "You're famous now ya know." Kagome smirked. "Yeah well, I still got it. I can't stay long, I just came to say......" Toro smiled. "I know. You don't have to say it. I've missed my little angel."   
  
Kagome saddened. "Oh daddy I'm no angel." "Kagome you could never disappointed me or your mother." She snorted. "Believe me I could. My life has been less than perfect, and I just....I'm tired of running daddy."   
  
Toro nodded, understanding where his daughter was coming from. "Well take this." HE handed her his cell phone. "So there won't be any excuse for you not to call us. And if you don't want to deal with us then at least call for Souta. He'll never admit it, but I've saw him run to your room when he had something important to tell you."  
  
Kagome looked back toward the front door, feeling extremely guilty for being a bad sister for four years. "I should go say goodbye to mommy." "She's in her place of piece." "The kitchen" they both said at the same time.  
  
Walking through to the kitchen, Kagome smelled cherries and batter. Looking around she saw that the oven was on 350% and the stove slowly boiling a type of liquid. A door swung over and her mother came out from the pantry drying off her hands with her apron. Her beautiful humming ceased when she saw Kagome's face.  
  
The two similar females continued to stare, neither moving or daring to speak. Kagome was on the verge of tears at her mother's cold eyes. They were gazing at her as if she were an unwelcome stranger.   
  
Sonya walked past her daughter and to her dough, grabbing the rolling pan on the way. "What are you doing here?" "I...I-I came to see you." She refused to look at the woman that her child had turned out to be.   
  
"Well now that you've saw me, shouldn't you be somewhere hot wiring a car?" Kagome sighed. This wasn't going to be the easiest conversation, but it needed to be had if she wanted to move on. "Look mommy. I know you think that I wasted my life, and hell you may be right. You can disown, shun, curse, or even hit me, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm still your daughter."  
  
Sonya worked her way around the kitchen, trying not to listen to her child's forceful words. 'I've had enough grieving and worrying over her life. I don't need to shed any more tears for her.' "Are you still with that....that boy?" " Yes and I just came here to say goodbye to you and the rest of the family before I leave. After this last boost I'm out for a while."  
  
Kagome watch her mother face her, with the tiniest hint of remorse. "Well then....make sure you watch out for the cars you haven't stolen." It was a joke with no humor behind it what so ever. Kagome smirked. "I don't know why I thought you'd give a shit. Is that all you have to say?!"   
  
Sonya just made a motion for her to get out bye glancing her then the door. Kagome swallowed. "Fine then." Without another word, she walked out the kitchen door and out of her mother's life, most likely forever.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Nazuna and Sango ran through the city streets, not caring where they were. Catching cabs to every place was tiring and it was taking up all their money. Sango looked around. "Naz, where are we?"   
  
Nazuna took the time to actually look around. A big smile formed on her lips. "SANGO!! WE'RE AT THE AIRPORT!!! COME ON!!" Sango smiled too, both of them just now seeing the sign that said terminal87.   
  
Sango took out her cell phone, calling Kagome.   
  
(Yeah)  
  
"Meet us at the airport, by the gate 87."   
  
(You make it sounds sooo damn easy.)  
  
"Where are you anyways?"   
  
(Just leaving my parents' house in Manhattan)  
  
"Oh....I'm sorry Kay."  
  
(No, it's fine. Look I gotta call Inuyasha, and tell him what's up. I'll meet you at the gate in an hour. If I'm not there by then, take off without me.)  
  
"Will do. Lata."  
  
(Yeah)  
  
Nazuna looked back at Sango. "Well?' "She said that if she isn't here in an hour, to leave without her." Then it occurred to her. "What about your guy?" Sango paled. "Oh god, Miroku!" Calling the hospital, she got his room number and told him about her whereabouts.  
  
"Listen Miroku, something's come up and I have to go."  
  
( I bet you do. Will I see you again?)  
  
Sango became teary eyed. "I doubt it."  
  
(Oh.....well if you're ever back in Chicago.....)  
  
"Yeah. I most defiantly will."  
  
(Sango, if I wanted this to be a fling I wouldn't have fucked you.)  
  
"Yeah well, we can't always have what we want now can we?"  
  
(Do you want it to just a fling?)  
  
"....No..."  
  
(Then I'll see you in Chicago. Be there when I get back.)  
  
Sango only nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Alright."   
  
She clicked off the phone, smiling at it. Nazuna observed that her friend had just lost her mind. "Sango? What's wrong?" "I'm going back home." "Excuse me?!" She didn't believe she was hearing her friend correctly.  
  
"You heard me. I'm going back home. To Chicago." Sango stared at her. "But why?" Sango smiled at her friend's confusion. "Because I'm In love that's why. I'm going to buy my ticket. Tell Kagome I'm sorry. She'll understand."  
  
Nazuna just stared at her as Sango rose. Her eyes followed the girl all the way to the ticket counter, where she saw Sango purchase a one way ticket to Chicago. "This is just great." But all the while, she was sorta happy for Sango. Pretty soon she'd be on a plane to, heading only god knows where.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
"NO." Inuyasha shook her head at Kagome's crazy suggestion. "Inuyasha I'm sorry but I've got to." "This will be the second time that I'd let you escape." Kagome smiled sadly. "Then don't let me escape. Come with me."   
  
"What?" "Come with me. What do you have here that you can't get anywhere else?" Inuyasha shrugged. "Be ready to go in ten minutes." Kagome's face lit up as she shrieked. Inuyasha sighed and went to pack for a very light trip.  
  
@#@#@#@@#  
  
Nazuna stood next to Sango, teary eyed. "I'm going to miss you sweety. It was fun." Sango laughed through her own tears as other people boarded the plane. The flight attended made the last announcement for the flight.  
  
"Well this is it. Bye Nazuna." "Bye." she managed to whisper back. "Wait up!!" Both girls looked back to see Kagome running up toward them. Kagome didn't stop her pace as she ran into Sango giving her a hug.   
  
"I knew you weren't coming with me, so I had to make it here in under an hour." Sango hugged her childhood friend back. "I'm going to miss you brat." Kagome smiled, half choking on her sobs.   
  
"Same here. Take care of yourself. I love you." Sango nodded. "Same to you. And I love you too. All of you." She kissed her best friend's cheek, before giving Nazuna one more hug, hurrying to board the plane just as the attendant closed the door.  
  
Nazuna turned to Kagome. "So where are you headed?" "To Australia. It's the only place I haven't seen yet. I here Sydney is beautiful." Inuyasha came up and pinched her ass. "Kagome, our flight leaves in ten minutes. Gate 53."   
  
Kagome nodded as he let her go. Nazuna struck out there hand. "It was an honor Miss Kagome." Kagome shook her head and pulled Nazuna into a hug. "The pleasure was all mine. Don't be a stranger."   
  
Nazuna cried. "I'll try not to. Well, you got seven minutes to make it to your terminal. So beat it." Kagome laughed kissing her new friend on the cheek which Nazuna returned at the same time. Inuyasha said his goodbyes and they left.   
  
Nazuna watched them run down in the opposite direction she was headed in. "And then there was one." She wiped her tears and grabbed her bags, heading for terminal 7. Atlanta."  
  
((a/n: that's not the end!!! There's one LAST chapter, and the big finally along with the epilog. Continue to read and thank you SO much for your patience!! I love you guys, don't forget to Read and review!!!! Holla back atcha!!~lazydoll)) 


	20. The cycle of Life

A/n: Wow, you guys. The very last chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner, but I have to actually study for geometry seeing as how I HATE postulates. Anyways, I said I would dedicate this story to one of my reviewers and I have.   
  
This is for you Biganimefan!! You were my very first reviewer and I you put me on your favorites list! I hope to stay in your good graces as I continue my writings. Love ya doll face.  
  
Story to read- War of Roses" ( I think) IT's by one of my reviewers named LtlswimmerGurl. Hello!!! I absolutely love this story!! THE REST OF YOU NEED TO WRITE A FIC SO I CAN SING YOUR PRAISES!!  
  
Grammar: -.- feh  
  
Disclaimer! I love doing these! I own nothing of important value. I don't own inuyasha.   
  
Chapter20__The cycle of life.   
  
Nazuna wiped her tears away as she headed to her terminal. Despite the circumstances, she was going to miss them both. ' And I won't see them for a while.' The hustling of the crowd brought her back to the reality of her situation. Looking ahead of her, she saw Nobunaga, and a swat of cops.  
  
Her heart sank into a million pieces. "No." Her voice died from her throat, as Nobunaga slowly approached her. "Now Nazuna, you've got to give it up. I' can't let you leave." The thought of her being in prison almost made her go insane. Looking back toward Kagome's plane, that was boarding the last couple of passengers.  
  
Nobunaga watched her look back at another flight, and realized what she was going to do. "Forget about it Nazuna." Before he got anothert word out, she was gone. He chased after her, determined to keep a strong grip on the situation,, silently hoping she acutally DID make it to the plane.   
  
Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha, looking out of her window. Her contempt smile vanished when she saw some comotion back at the airport. There were people runnining. Mostly men from the looks of it. Nazuna whizzed by, a man following her.   
  
"Oh god." Inuyasha heard her whisper and opened his eyes. "What, you forgot your purse." Kagome glared at him then back at the window. "No. Nazuna." Inuyasha looked out the window, and almost paled. There was the girl, running from about atleast ten cops, trying to make this plane.   
  
"Nazuna!!" Kagome sreamed through the window. Nazuna saw Kagome's face from the airplane, both of them were in tears. Nobunaga was close behind her, Kagome saw that he was in pain emotionally. She knew he loved Nazuna, but had a job to maintain.   
  
Nazuna kept running, screaming at herself not to look back. 'Only a few more feet and I'll be safe. Oh please God!!' Nobunaga screamed her name, obviously out of breath. Nazuna cried even harder, hating herself for falling in love with a cop.   
  
Like a sign from God, Nazuna saw the terminal where Kagome's plane was loading the last passenger. Looking out the window she saw Kagome's face pale. 'Why is she so sad? I'm gonna make it!!' As if to take her luck back, she felt pain in two places of her back. One was in her side, the other hit her heart.   
  
"NAZUNA!!!" Kagome watched her fall to the ground, her mind replaying it in slow motion. Inuyasha grabbed her, putting her head in the crook of his neck. Closing the window, he listened as the flight attendant gave directions for take off.   
  
Nobunaga fell to his knees, holding Nazuna's body as the warmth began to fade from it. She looked at him and smiled. " I guess you were right......I didn't make it." "Nazuna I.....Nazuna!!!" Her eyes rolled in the back of her head eyes her eye lids shut permanently.   
  
With angry tears, he looked back to where the shots came from. A local cop was frozen in place, holding his pistol, with a triumphant smile on his chubby face. Slowly standing up, Nobunaga tackled him to the floor, pounding him with his fists.  
  
"You idiot!!" She wasn't suppose to die!!!" He continued in his angry rampage until the men from his division pried him off. The paramedics came, and Nobunaga watched him take the body away, refusing to talk to the media, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Two weeks later........  
  
Nobunaga stood before Nazuna's headstone, silently crying. The funeral was over a week ago, and every policemen was there to catch the other two fugitives, hoping they'd show up to show respect. They hadn't. Placing white roses on her tombstone, he said a silent prayer, and turned to leave.   
  
Kagome looked at Nobunaga through designer glasses, watching his sorrowful face stare back at her. Sango came up to him, giving him a soft hug. Then she places some more flowers on the headstone.   
  
Kagome's gaze never left his as she places the peach colored roses onto the ground next to Sango's. Sango went back to stand next to Miroku, Inuyasha gently pulling Kagome away before she did something crazy.   
  
  
  
Without a word, Kagome turned to leave, Miroku and Sango next. Inuyasha walked off last, pausing in mid step. "We were never here." Nobunaga nodded to his back and walked in the opposite direction. Both parties silently vowed to never speak of it again.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@@!!@!  
  
Epilog- five years later, Australia  
  
Yasou watched his mommy smile at the new addition to their family. His daddy kissed her on the head, gently taking his daughter into his hands. "Yasou." His mommy called him over, giving him a warm hug when he reached the bed. "I'd like you to meet the newest member of the family."  
  
"What's it?" Kagome looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean what is it? It's a baby." Yasou frowned. "But WHAT is it? Where's it's wee wee?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha who just laughed.  
  
"Yasou, she's a girl. She doesn't have one. Remember what I said about mom not having one?" Yasou looked at his mother and blushed. "Yes daddy. I thought it was a boy." Kagome rolled her eyes upward, still smiling.  
  
Inuyasha handed her back to her mother, Kagome rubbing her nose against the little one's. "What's her name mommy?" Kagome froze. She hadn't thought about it. She was so excited about the baby to name her.   
  
"Ummm...Inu, why don't you name her." "Me?" Kagome smirked. She knew he wasn't planning on naming their new addition, seeing as Kagome had planned everything out after her first month of pregnancy. "Yes you. I named the little monster next to me, now you get to name this one."  
  
Inuyasha thought for a good minute, not wanting to make a mistake for his little girl. Some names were just plain horrible and he didn't want his little girl scared for life. Taking one look at his child he came up with the answer. "How about....Naomi?"   
  
Kagome's smile spread over fifty feet. "That's beautiful Inuyasha." "No, just you two." Givng her a kiss, he said he was going to go get something to eat, Yasou falling in step right behind him.   
  
Naomi opened her eyes for the first time, revealing a beautiful mixture of plum and hazel. She yawned, and Kagome almost broke into tears. "Hi Naomi." She started humming a song when her cell rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
*Is the little one here yet?!!*  
  
Kagome laughed at Sango's excitement.  
  
"Yes Sango, Naomi Mamoru has entered the world, perfectly fine."  
  
* (Squeals) Aww!! Who named her? You?*  
  
"No, her father did."  
  
*Inuyasha?! Well he's improved greatly. When Yasou was born, he was too busy playing mortal combat. He wanted to name him Johnny Cage*  
  
Kagome laughed, remembering the time her son was born. "Yeah well, I was very lucky this time."  
  
**Me and Miroku are on a plane down there, so make room! I wanna see the baby.**  
  
Kagome heard Miroku groan in the background, mumbling something about Kagome just sending them a picture. Sango yelled at him to shut up and keep packing.  
  
"How's Tani?"   
  
Sango sighed * beautiful, bad, ask a lot of questions about sex. Gotta stop letting her watch the Discovery and History channel.**  
  
Kagome laughed. " She gets it from her father."   
  
**Yeah I know too well. Anyways, Ill be down there in two days. Love ya mean it chow.**  
  
Kagome just looked at the dead phone line. With a sigh, she put it back in her purse. Inuyasha returned, with a can of soda, a sandwich, and three bags of chips. Yasou came with a carton of juice, and a mini sandwich. Kagome looked at him skeptically. Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Don't get mad at me. You were in 17 hours 45 minutes and 32 seconds of labor." Yasou smiled. "I was hungry, but I wanted to wait on the baby." Kagome smirked at her family, finally satisfied with her life.  
  
Her family had come two weeks before, throwing her another baby shower, Her mother finally forgiving her, not being able to keep her hands off of Yasou. 'For once I'm not in hell, and heaven's turning out just fine.'   
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!  
  
A/n: I hope you enjoyed it. Love you guys. I'm writing a Sakura fic, so for all you cardcaptor lovers, I'm gonna give it my best shot! I have to go work on some stuff for trials of the heart. I might do a repost of the last chapter, because I need to make some changes. Forgive me!! See yall later!! Lazydoll~ 


End file.
